DUNE
by daistiny
Summary: She is no one's daughter. Daughter of the desert of Dalmasca, of the sands and of the wind ... Her character and her superb beauty made her immediately distinguish for her noble lineage. He did not consider himself anyone, only himself. Cit. FFXII- "His blood, in a burned holocaust, in exchange for our divine seed given to the belly of Dalmasca."
1. Chapter 1

Issues of pride

A year had passed and Amaya looked thoughtfully at the top of that cloudless sky, where her thoughts ran free. The girl was watching the sky from the balcony of the palace of the Marquis Ondore IV.

An immense villa with a large park. A large, dense forest that surrounded the villa. More than a villa, it was a palace that had been the governors of Buhjerba for four generations. That little corner of the world was ideal for Amaya, a middle ground for his life too complicated, torn between duties and his lust for adventure.

She had always been a rebel and being caged did not like her, she felt above everything ... nobody could imprison her, she was well aware of it. His blood was different from everyone's, he was the noblest. Sacra was the land where she walked.

He had chosen that life by now and going back to his former life was impossible for her ... and yet, his sister, perhaps he would have liked to have her back by his side.

It was late, what happened to Aamya had changed the meaning of his life. Amaya thought it useless to get lost in old memories ... he had more important things to look after.

In less than a month there would have been the coronation of Ashe and the restoration of the kingdom of Dalmasca, but she did not want to know anything about it, she believed that all of this belonged to a past that she was no longer part of. Halim had repeatedly resumed her for his decision, but the young woman knew that the marquis could not impose herself, it was up to her to decide what to do with her life.

That decision whether to be there or not, after the last attack of the empire and the fall of the "Fortress of the heavens", had decided to set himself in the bush and now reappear as if nothing had happened before his sister's eyes, he considered it an illogical and meaningless thing.

Amaya's logic was that it was more coherent to stay there without creating further disarray, she did not take much time to give explanations ... and he was annoyed to give them if they had asked for it. He knew all too well that his sister and the others would ask questions. To avoid all this, Amaya had decided to leave for some time, for some excavations, near the kingdom of Rozaria.

In the Rozarian territories Amaya was always well received and Al-Cid always had a special regard for him, nevertheless Amaya stood in a cold and distant way, and for a few moments the princess who was in her came out.

Al-Cid found it superb, divine ... word that he had to be careful to use if he did not want to arouse the ire of his guest. The man knew well, what character he found himself having his friend.

Even during the visit of the latter Al-Cid, he asked her what she was going to do if she did not attend the restoration ceremony, but every time the girl remained on the vague, hostile in every way to Dalmasca.

-Would you say that the hatred that you are still provoking does not diminish? - The man asked, but Amaya gave him an annoyed look and with a certain irritation, he replied that he had his good reasons.

-It's not simple ... it's not like before ... I have nothing that binds me to those people .. -

\- Always on these tones? Come on, princess ... you know that the only reason that prevents you from making a decision is pride, but you know it too. More victims are the pride than the sword .- Said the man looking at the girl.

Al-Cid had fully hit the question, without so many words, the girl remained silent, giving her back to the Rozar noble. She did not know what to say ... for the first time she did not know what to do.

He did not fear his sister feared others very well. He kept one last secret for himself, only three of them knew: she, Halim, and Al-Cid.

The noble Rozar prince, the secret of his friend, had sworn on his name not to utter any word with anyone on this matter. The only reasons Amaya and Al-Cid met were for a courtesy visit, asking for advice or opinions.

The woman greeted the noble friend before heading to Buhjerba, the visit had not given the expected aspects and Amaya had more and more doubts about it. The truth is that he was afraid to meet his gaze ... from which he had escaped ... there would have been him at the restoration ceremony, he was afraid to face it and to confess his secrets.

The princess had begged her uncle and Prince Al-Cid to never reveal the existence of the two princes ... he had entrusted them to the care of the two men so that they would grow up as people of their rank, among the best.

You who daughter of no one, daughter of the Dalmasca desert, daughter of the sands and the wind ... her character and her superb beauty worthy of the desert ... made her immediately distinguish for her noble lineage.

He did not consider himself anyone ... only himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Relations / Past

For a year now his life was spent happily in what was now his new home.

Often he would leave for various trips around Ivalice, Halim could not protest because of his sudden decisions.

Marquis Ondore IV had more than once shown himself hostile, rebuking the girl, such behavior did not mean to one of his rank. But Amaya always showed that he did not care about those scolding.

Nobility was not for her, pure free spirit. The girl was still staring at the sky when she saw her uncle Halim arrive with a slow and steady pace, approached her, Amaya turned to look at him.

The huma presented a severe expression, but at the same time thoughtful.

The young princess immediately understood why the marquis was there; he wanted to make her think ... remember her duties.

"Did you come to bring me your sermons again? They are useless. - He cut off the pretty annoyed girl.

-What will become queen is your sister ... possible that you do not care? You should be grateful to my brother for welcoming you ... e.- But before Halim could continue, his beloved niece interrupted him and visually annoyed she reminded him that she owed his debt to the royal family of Dalmasca. And that for so now she was free from any bond to the royal family.

\- I repaid my debt ... no, Uncle Halim ?! After all, was that why I came into the world? So do not tell me that I still have debts to those of Dalmasca, those you call "family".

The girl said harshly as she came back to wade through the landscape, carefully avoiding looking at her uncle's face in an embittered expression. Halim did not continue the conversation, rather he asked her if it was because of Rasler and Noah if she did not want to participate.

The girl whirled around, glaring at the Marquis, who understood the true motivations that led Amaya to not wanting to attend the restoration ceremony.

"Do you think you can meet him?" Halim asked calmly.

Amaya did not answer, only gave a sigh, about that argument he wanted to avoid it at all costs, but he knew that with regard to that thing, his uncle was unshakable. Wanting or not she was forced to face the topic that she avoided to take into consideration more than once.

-Yes ... that's why ... I do not like it. You know what prompted me to come here. "

-You can choose to stay in Rabanastre or Archades .. why did not you choose one of the two? - The huma asked raising an eyebrow but the princess replied that both Rabanastre and Archades had nothing more to offer them.

-I do not belong to me anymore .. I do not want to think about the past but concentrate only on the present and on the future. Both Rabanastre and Archades represent the past, who I was and what I was, but now I am a fat person ..-

-You're too drastic ... I wonder if it was not that Archadian judge to make you so, even a little girl often you would have been impatient but you were always very flexible, you were not so martial ... -

Amaya felt slightly annoyed by the comment, replied that Judge Gabranth had not influenced her for any reason. -Gabranth ... has nothing to do with it ... you are asked not to mention that name anymore.

But Ondore noticed that the girl seemed saddened every time she heard the name of the Archadian judge, she wondered what she had. More than once the man wanted to know what had really happened between the girl and that judge, but each time Amaya closed in on herself.

The Marchesa knew only that her niece had been under the protection of that Archardian judge. But he knew almost nothing about him, the only thing he knew from his informants and that he was in charge of the ninth division, a section in which there was the collection and manipulation of information.

More than any other judge, Gabranth was one of the few, if not the only one to receive and perform tasks behind the scenes due to his high competence compared to all the others. The same emperor Gramis placed total trust in him.

Ondore knew very little about that character, but after the fall of Bahamut on the skies of Rabanastre, he had discovered some time after the truth, about who was actually the judge ... the real killer of Ramisas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Messengers**

Just a few days had passed since the sending of the invitations to the restoration ceremony of the kingdom of Dalmasca, Lady Ashe had received answers from all, it was less than a month for the ceremony and everyone at court was busy to make that succeed. event at its best.

After a long time Dalmsaca was at the center of attention but turned positive. No one would have flown that chance would have been so profitable, there were so many guests coming from all over Ivalice.

The same emperor Larsa and other people who had helped Lady Ashe to free Dalmasca had come to the Dalmasca capital. No one was missing, some would have been late, but no one would certainly have skipped that event.

The only one who had not yet responded to the Princess's invitation was the Marquis Ondore, he had not let it be known, only that they were looking for some problems that had postponed the answer to come or not.

Ashe had been a little worried without Hondore the coronation ceremony could not be held, but there was still time before she despaired.

Not knowing how his uncle Halim was delaying in giving an answer, the young princess decided to seek advice on what to do.

All his dearest friends were summoned, someone was still missing, Vaan and Penelo were the first to arrive wondering why their beloved queen had called them promptly.

The same young Archadian emperor was bothered to make him fall, among the private rooms of the queen. The young Larsa with his trusted judge followed in haste to the news of the convocation.

Everyone was looking worried and worried, the same judge Gabranth seemed to quiver and not be quiet, he thought someone was proceeding to boycott that great event, decided as it was not to allow anyone to ruin this project.

The immense room in which they had been summoned was located in the north-eastern part of the castle, the terrace of the room gave a splendid show, on the royal gardens and on the entire city of Rabanaste.

The room was furnished fairly spartan compared to all the other sumptuous rooms, where every fresco or furnishing shone with Dalmasca glory. That last room even if sparta was very simple and sober as Princess Ashe, fully reflecting her personal tastes.

There were no excesses except flowers and some finely decorated furniture, the right one that gave liveliness to the whole environment.

Vaan and Penelo sat on two ebony wooden armchairs with sand-colored cushions embroidered with smoke-colored arabesques, while the young Larsa approached the terrace just a few steps out of the room where a good view reigned.

The judge had removed the heavy helmet of his armor resting on the table, following his young master. He remembered every room in that sumptuous palace even that room, even if he remembered well, it was not of the princess but of another member of the old royal family, he was surprised to have been summoned there.

The man looked at him well, until he saw the picture of Princess Ondine on one wall of the room, whose traces had been lost. I fixed that painting once more, until a woman's voice turned her face to the entrance of the room.

Lady Ashe stood at the entrance, a serene expression painted on her face and yet she could see something of anguish in his eyes, the judge did not waste time and asked his lady why he had to summon them.

-My lady what is the reason why you have summoned us? ... fear some sabotage? - Asked the judge with a strong voice while the princess shook her head.

-No there does not seem to be problems of this kind ... the problem is of a completely different nature.-

"Then what are you asking?" Vaan asked curiously.

-The Marquis Ondore has not yet made a concrete answer- Said the princess cutting short.-Without him you can not proceed to the coronation ... by generations who crown the successor to the throne.-

-You do not have to worry Lady Ashe everything will be resolved- The sweet voice of Penelo tried to cheer up the young queen.

Larsa, coming back from the terrace and listening to the princess's speeches, proposed to go to the Marquis Ondore to ascertain the reasons for her non-response.

-If you want Lady Ashe I could send someone from the Marquis Ondore to get an answer-

-I would like to go there myself, but my obligations prevent me. I had several messengers sent to Buijerba with him, but they all delivered the same answer. "

Ashe seemed all too concerned, it was really inexplicable such behavior on the part of the Marquis.

The Archadian judge, asking for permission to speak to Larsa, suggested that he himself go to see his situation in Ondore.

-You can not Basch, you're no longer in my service ... then your job is to protect Larsa, I'll try to send some knight order.- I protest young Ashe, but Larsa calmed her, telling her not to worry.

-Don't worry Lady Ashe, Gabranth knows how to do his duty, I will not run any danger if I'm here .. with me there is also Judge Zargabaath-

Ashe seemed doubtful enough, she did not want to make trouble, it did not take long to convince her. Having said that, Basch bowed, while Lady Ashe had an airship prepared and a message to be delivered to the Marquis D'abdance IV when he arrived in Buhjerba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Randomness**

At the palace of the governor of Buhijerba, the world was happening, his excellency the Marquis Ondore IV was cursing as much as it was unmentionable, Princess Amaya had disappeared ... she had left nothing.

The marquis could not manage it, his reproaches were useless, and to say that even as a little girl she was rebellious she was able to have a good behavior, one of those that was demanded of her rank. But for a year now this had become intractable, head so hard that the Marquis felt that he no longer had any authority over her, and indeed it was so.

Amaya did not accept compromises, she did not bend in front of nothing, she was wild and untamed of the all-composed princess she once had very little or nothing left.

But twenty years of education and habits could not be thrown to the wind for nothing, the girl knew it, and often tended to behave as they had taught her, but always within the limits of endurance. When Amaya felt a choking sensation, she ran away, fleeing far even for long periods, without warning.

Now she never risked being mad to keep up with her and her rants were useless.

Her niece had run away once again, pointing north, to the Archadean territories she knew as well as the Dalmaschi. No one knew where he would take refuge, but the Marquis had half a mind about it, only that he was not in a position to get away from Rabanastre, he needed his role as Kiltian preacher, but he also needed Amaya's presence.

For a little while the pact had not been broken, and the Restoration ceremony represented a favorable situation to strengthen even more the pact with the gods, but also to establish a new one of what happened centuries earlier.

Ondore was in his immense studio still intent on cursing when a soldier from his escort stationed in front of his room rushed in, reporting.

The Marquis almost did not fling himself on the guard for bothering him, but he restrained his anger by trying to have a calm and relaxed behavior, as he used to do, but it was as impossible as the tone of his voice, he sensed a light vein of anger flow inside him.

-What do I owe all this fury? I remind you to keep a demeanor ... about who is in front of her. - The marquis's tone of sound resounded throughout the room, while the guard, embarrassed by the reproach immediately, immediately tried to recover to report the important news.

"My lord, I have come to warn you ... a messenger from Rabanastre has just arrived. This is Judge Gabranth, he came here to bring a message. "The man was almost terrified, expecting some angry reaction from the Marquis, but there was nothing.

Hearing the news, Halim had frozen his blood in his veins, even though he knew Basch was hiding under Gabranth's armor-but he could not help reconnecting him with his brother's murderer.

He felt towards this man a profound hatred, which he concealed beneath his mannerisms and his perennially calm expression. He hated Noah and hated Basch, if it had not been for Raminas he would have opposed Basch's union with his nephew, he would not have allowed that man and his twin to extend neither hands, nor a single finger on the princess.

He thought he was the only one responsible for the unhappiness of his niece, if that man had not intertwined his destiny with that of the girl, now things would have been different ... but they had been allowed to tarnish the purity of a being that it was not even.

The only thing that encouraged him were Rasler and Noah, only the two of them placated him from making false steps. The two children had been a true gift from heaven, a miracle to which the Marquis bowed, every time he met them. It was the purest thing he had ever seen, he saw in them the greatness of their mother, he could not help but love them.

But at the news of the judge's arrival, Halim sensed that perhaps his niece had disappeared not to be found, not to see him, but the noble huma wondered how much he could still keep his nephew's presence hidden from the rest of the world. He felt indebted to Ashe, it was not fair that he knew nothing, but himself as a man and descendant of the royal stock, and as a Kilt preacher he had promised himself to keep Amaya's will.

Amaya's words were law and his will was respected, nor he with his duties of marquis or governor could be anything, could reproach her, object was required to keep faith in his oath against him. Amaya was not simply her niece, she was much more.

Lady Ashe herself, in Amaya's presence, would have to clear her head, publicly admitting the importance that Amaya was wearing. She was essential for everyone.

Halim asked the guard to be left alone for a moment, so as to compose himself as his rank demanded. Basch after a few hours of travel aboard an imperial ship descended to the ground, there at the airfield, he immediately found one of the marquis's servants waiting for him.

The judge was not surprised at the reception, at every step he made carefully observed everything around him, it had been a long time since he had set foot in the Marquis's personal residence. The judge knew well that Ondore did not look at him favorably given what had happened his face reminded him too much of his brother's murderer.

He noticed him as he looked at him, with the thing in his eye, with the look of someone who did not willingly accept his presence.


	5. Chapter 5

COMPARISON ISSUES

We could not forget the past. Once Judge Gabranth was the most beloved captain of the Dalmasque Order, and among the many nobles he was the only leader of the king of his superiors was always respectful.

But in spite of everything, many people envied him, envied the blind trust that Raminas placed in him, would have given anything to be in his place. Not only did he enjoy the full trust of the sovereign Basch he was also admired by the people, who acclaimed him as his paladin.

But of that person now there was no trace left, now the name of Basch was given to the name of a traitor, an infamous ... Even demonstrating his actual innocence no one would have any credibility.

Now Basch had a new life, even if made of continuous lies, he carried the name of his brother high, of which only the memory and a vain promise remained. Who knows how much he should have faked, the judge asked himself.

Buijerba unleashed in him a whole series of memories, the meeting with his height Lady Ashe, the fragment of Twilight ... and the Judge Ghis.

But it had been almost 3 years and nobody seemed to remember those names anymore, no longer thought about the war that had happened. It seems that the day before everything was raging in chaos and confusion, in the anxiety of the uncertainty of the soul of the people, mind now seemed all quiet as it had always been.

Basch noted unlike many, that everything had changed, there was no longer the king of Dalmasca or the emperor of Archadia, there were no longer only a young queen, the last of his family, and a little boy that teenager attracting the empire ranks.

It was so absurd that such important roles should weigh on two people so young. But Basch knew that, on the other side of his age he had seen so many things, far more than anyone else he knew.

He knew the hunger that brought poverty, the luxury and the glory of the nobles, knew the despair of a prisoner and the wrong suffered by an innocent unjustly condemned.

He knew the shame of infamy, he knew the lie he was forced to live in, he knew the imprisonment of a name, a life and a role that did not belong to him. He knew so many things and so many constraints that he was under ... but he did not know the meaning of being free, not subject to any law or anyone.

Free to decide your own destiny. The huma was immersed in his thoughts.

He already knew what to say, but worried he feared that the Marquis would not give him any answer. He wondered what it was that prevented Honor IV from answering his nephew ... he was afraid of something.

His warrior instinct prompted him to investigate, by whatever means he had, to find and find answers to that thing.

Ondore carefully scrutinized Basch, as if he wanted to know what he was thinking, but Mithrill's heavy helmet hid the face of the judge.

It had been many months since the last time the Marquis Ondore had anything to do with a judge who stood in front of him and with the young Archadian emperor, little more than a little boy about the appearance of adolescence. Buijerba was neutral ground, Halim remembered it ... always but every time in his heart he wished that at least once that land was the Dalmasco territory.

After the fall of the empire and the proclamation of peace, the marquis had been joined by his nephew on his airship, Liberia, to tell him everything that had happened and how things were.

Halim had seen the judge's lifeless body with his own eyes, impressed and amazed at the same time.

A man identical to Basch himself lay before his eyes, and yet the knight stood close to his body as if to testify that he was innocent and had to be believed.

But to the question of Ondore about who he was, Basch looked at him for a moment, then looking down and in a very bitter tone of voice he replied. "He is my brother Noah."

He could not believe that this was his brother's killer .. he did not ask for anything else, fixed that motionless body for a few moments locked in a silence that left out all his thoughts full of bitterness and rancor, then turned coldly with his back to him.

His soul winced with a cry of pain inside him, Amaya could hear his cry, hidden as it was on the ship, imperceptible to anyone's eyes.

The same scene seems to take place again in front of his eyes while he was looking at the judge who was waiting patiently for an answer from the noble Marquis.

Ondore felt trapped he did not know what to do, he could not make out about Amaya, about Rasler or Noah ... he knew that Ashe had the right to know them, but he personally presented them to the queen as soon as she 'occasion. I fixed Magister Judge again asking him why he had come and what was the message he was carrying and from whom.

-What inspired you to come here ... Judge Gabranth? -

The judge stepped forward and took a wrapped parchment from the bag he carried with him and handed it to him.

-I'm not investing in a judge ... marquis. I am here as a messenger, to deliver a message from your nephew his height Lady Ashe.-

Ondore left a few steps, took the rolled parchment that the Archadian judge handed him, broke the wax lacquer seal, while slowly opening the parchment with one hand, while the judge Gabranth explain the situation and what the parchment contained.

-Lady Ashe is very worried, fearing that you do not come to the Restoration party ... I remind you that you are a fundamental figure. The princess sent me here as a messenger until you can tell me the reasons why you did not give a definitive answer to your invitation. "

The Marquis read all the message that his nephew the princess of Dalmasca had sent him, he did not know what to answer, he had made a perplexed, almost incredulous face. Basch, I look at the marquis and his face that he faint as soon as he read the message of his height.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Reasons**

The former paladin of Dalmasca held the face of the Marquis Ondore, who then became almost gloomy with an incredulous expression. Basch knew well what it meant, there was something that restrained the Marquis from immediately giving an answer to the invitation on the height.

He did not know what it was about, Basch understood what he had noticed from the Marquis's attitude, it must be something important.

The judge did not ask for anything, otherwise it would have been like discovering his papers, so he just kept an eye on the noble.

Halim no longer had any excuses, with that invitation he had received from his height Lady Ashe, he was secretly ordered to reach her as soon as possible in Rabanastre for the restoration ceremony. The Marquis knew well how difficult it was to decline an invitation like that, which was almost an order, he also knew when it was essential to his figure at the ceremony and the role he played.

But he could not go and tell his nephew that the reason he was so shaken was Amaya.

If Ashe had known ... surely he would have taken it very badly, Halim had promised Amaya a promise, which was an oath ... but the Marquis's heart was more human than the Kiltian preacher who lived in him. Ashelia had to know the reasons why he was hesitating to give an answer.

Ondore asked one of his assistants that he should be given some writing paper and ink, telling him that he wanted to respond to his nephew Lady Ashe's letter. The Archadian judge asked what he wanted to answer to him, but the island's governor replied that it was none of his business.

\- I am writing to my niece, her height Lady Ashe, the reasons that she sent you to look up here.

-You Majesty Lady Ashe sent me here to find out if you intend to come or not, at the restoration ceremony, reminding you that you are a fundamental figure-

-Giudice Gabranth ... I'm better than you, what are my duties to the royal family ... and which ones to the Kiltian church.-

The marquis looked from head to toe the judge, who at that moment took off his heavy helmet in mithriil, revealing his beautiful face that for many was the face of a traitor.

Very often in his duties, Basch almost always wore the helmet, thus hiding his face at the sight of anyone, only at the palace and on the few occasions the judge took off his helmet. Since he had been invited to Rabanastre for the restoration ceremony of the kingdom with Lord Larsa, the judge had always brought his helmet to never show his face.

Yet Basch knew that in the eyes of everyone with that armor he looked like another, his own voice seemed to be modified by that so disturbing helmet.

That was his only defense in the eyes of the Dalmasco people and the entire Ivalice.

As the tip of the inkwell slowly traced harmonious black lines and grooves between them, the pen swayed gracefully as the rapid movements of the hand moved on the paper. Thus revealing a subtle and rapid writing, with no frills of any kind, Basch could only remotely imagine.

Halim had decided to tell the truth in that message, he had written short lines containing the whole truth. The marquis had had his seal and lacquer wax. Signed the message had called the judge and had given him, looking directly into his eyes with a certain coldness.

Ondore could not bear the man and what reminded him, nor did he want to let his nep know of his coming. He thanked the gods if his beloved nephew had been careful not to be found at that moment, if he had jumped out he would have no excuse to justify the questions that the judge would have asked him.

The huma was just annoyed with the behavior of the girl who did not consider how decent for one of her rank, since she had left the court Amaya had changed dramatically and became much more rebellious.

For the Marquis it was hard work to be respected by Amaya and his manner so abrupt and not in keeping with those he was used to. She already knew that when she returned, she and he were supposed to have a four-eyed discussion, but for now that was not the case, she had something else to look after.

Halim could not wait to get the judge away from his palace, he no longer tolerated that the individual was a second longer there, he wanted him to come back from where he had come, not before he had delivered the message he was there for.

The brand did not dare to think what could have happened if the judge had stopped more than necessary there, he would never have allowed him to approach whoever he had been. He would not allow him to commit a sacrilege.


	7. Chapter 7

**NATIVE ISLANDS**

It was a day like any other of us, Fran was slouched on the sofa as he saw Balthier suddenly enter the living room door, had a look of surprise as if waiting for something to come.

He pulled back a mahogany chair from the finely inlaid ebony table, some bronze inlay, threw the bag in leather on the table, then sat down to check the letters in the bag. Among the various letters and envelopes contained the bag the aviopirata extracted a finely decorated envelope whose grain was very fine, bearing the royal seal dalmasca.

Suddenly the boy's face lit up, he pulled a hunting knife out of his bag with the blade all decorated with exquisite engravings of strange animals intertwined with strange arabesques, and very gently detached the seal placed on the fold of the letter.

Fran, who was sitting upright, coming up close to the pirate wondering what that letter was, on the face of the huma a grin appeared and in a heap of euphoria explained to his companion that the invitation had been sent by the future queen dalmasca in person.

-What we have here ... an invitation from his majesty- said the boy with satisfaction.

-I did not think that Lady Ashe would have remembered ... a Don Giovanni like you- she answered in a tone of voice, without betraying the slightest emotion.

-Not to be like that ... I start thinking that yours is jealousy.- the pirate replied.

-... is a sentence that I have already heard several Balthier vows.- he answered in a tone the beautiful viera without fading too much.

Although he seemed very calm, Fran underneath could feel strong emotions that, in contrast to his nature of viera, he did not like to show. Now she was never used to Balthier's bully manner but everything had a limit at times.

It had not been a few times when Fran had shown herself to be slightly annoyed, it had happened more often when she met Princess Ashe. The taciturn viera saw with what eyes the young man looked at the princess, and this whenever he could.

But Fran was not only the calm and taciturn also violates her as every woman had a provocative and mischievous side, and more than once she found herself tearing her a little ... and making a tantrum.

But this only happened when she and Balthier were intimately enough or there were old friends with them, if ever the viera would never point out its most whimsical character.

In many ways, many called Fran the classic viera with unattainable beauty but at the same time they denounced her for her cold and perennially bored character ... and not snobby like her partner who was considered as eccentric as a buffoon.

He was the leading men ... but to those antics, Fran preferred to turn his nose elsewhere, it was good to say that he was still a child, too grown up quickly not to enjoy his childhood full of carefree.

It was a rather singular couple, well matched so often that someone wondered if there was a tender between the two, who careless of the voices let the others imagine what they wanted, until that had not prevented them to get along.

In short, a viera and a huma aviopirati, if they saw a few around so.

Fran went to sit on the chair next to the boy, crossing his long and sinuous legs while resting a hand on the back of the chair, while the other leaned against the table, observing the opening open the delicate envelope.

 **XII**

 _To the dear Balthier and Fran,_

 _for me it's a pleasure to write to you since the last time we saw each other and the opportunity in Lemures ... it's been a long time._

 _From a year to now ... when we said goodbye to Lyberia, I told you that Dalmasca would always have a debt to you and that the door for you would always be open to the detriment of those who may think wrong ..._

 _In a few weeks I will be unofficially crowned Queen and I would like you to attend this event._

 _Dear friends ... it is a pleasure for me to invite you to the coronation and restoration ceremony of my kingdom._

 _Lady Ashe._

 _Ps: Balthier I hope you will keep a behavior suited to a gentleman for once, and not that classic way you have to do ..._

 **XII**

The last note of the letter did not like much to the avioprata that he considered offended, me Fran let out a smile on his lips, adding mischievously that the girl had understood how to take it.

-We are going Balthier ... that girl has never understood you with this so we go up to three-

-Why no one understands me ...- I puff the boy by putting the letter on the table.

"When will you decide to grow up?" The viera asked, raising an eyebrow.

-Do you think like Vaan ?! - Churches almost annoyed the boy.

-You and he are very similar ... both escaped from what is the reality, only you still continue to escape ... like her? - said the viera looking around for a moment as if he had sniffed something.

In the air you could hear a slight sweet smell, like vanilla or coconut, mixed with orange blossom ... the smell was barely perceptible but certainly unmistakable.

It was something strange, even the Mystes seemed different colder, Fran shot up while Balthier behind her asked her what he took.

Huma followed the look of the viera that seemed to indicate a direction, Balthier came out of his hiding place to see what was happening outside. Fran pointed to a slender and slender figure turned from behind, intent on staring at the sky in the eyes of the right-angled sight immediately to whom that figure belonged.

He had not seen her for so long, he did not seem to be true, but she was there, with his ethereal and weightless figure as if it were a step above all.

The boy approached slowly thinking that what he saw could be a hallucination played by Mystes but it was not so. Approaching the figure of the girl grew more and more thick, he found it quite changed.

Balthier fired one of his usual jokes.


	8. Chapter 8

**ONCE UPON A PRINCESS**

- _It was once ... a young rebel princess, with an indomitable and wild soul ... that even the court rules could not hold her. The young princess felt herself being suffocated ... and one day when the war broke out in her kingdom, the young woman took the opportunity and flew away like the wind._

 _The desperate young princess ... did not know what to do. But immediately everything was clear ... finally had the opportunity to be free ... changed his name, denied his past and immediately jumped into a new adventure. But ... alas the war reached her and involved her again ... this time the young woman ... did not flee, she faced her enemies, thus bringing peace to her kingdom. But what would happen to her life if she returned to being a prisoner in a role that did not please her? The young princess wondered ... worried._

 _What will happen to me?! ... he wondered again ... and before any of his old friends could reach her ... the princess shoots!_ -

 **-XII-**

"So you liked the story ...?" Asked a male voice, turning to the Amaya figure turned from behind.

That voice seemed to slightly irritate the girl, as if it were done in the mail. That tone rather pleased, as if aimed at pricking her.

The young man looked at the girl attentively, was very surprised to see her. And he was even more surprised when he had seen it appear so out of nowhere. The huma wondered how he had done, but knowing the girl well he knew he would never tell him.

-Want to stop Balthier ... stop it- He said irritated Amaya intent to observe the horizon, as if doing so somehow could have some answer.

-Princess ... what's up? You do not like my story? ... you know I did not expect your visit. You could warn, at the palace did not teach you to warn ... ? You disappeared for more than a year ... without saying anything, and now you lead here ...- Balthier said shaking his head.

-You are certainly not an example of bon-ton too ...-

\- But how are we sour ... my dear. Once you would not have even said it ... Princess. Why are you here?-

-I wanted to see how my favorite aviopirta passed by ... of course you never change Balthier, you always stay the usual ... chubby.-

-E .. you always surprise me ...

"Majesty" that word sounded as annoying, and hearing those words uttered by the tone of voice of the young pirate avio, was even more irritating than it should be.

Amaya always stayed on his when it came to dealing with Balthier and others in his class, the young man could stay there and deal with people like that. He knew of his * sad story * of how he had escaped his destiny as a judge ... somehow Amaya considered a soul almost similar to his ... in some ways they were almost the same.

Too bad that the girl did not like the ways to do Don Giovanni Balthier to any kind of being a woman.

The skypirate never stopped instead of pricking the girl to bring her to have a reaction, she was too amused to provoke a reaction; after all it was not the cold princess dalmasca who said she was, she was much more than a simple huma.

Balthier remembered who was actually who was in front of him, he was amazed, he knew her all too well knew the wild side of prairie and mercenary as it was ... it had nothing to do with the lost princess of Dalmasca.

The divinity that was in her, came out every single instant even if she said she did not see anything, but her knowledge and her way of being did not betray her nature.

She was the chosen daughter of the gods ... and she hates him and made him present. He had fought to be what he was, he is no longer a puppet in the hands of anyone. Perhaps it was precisely for this reason that he escaped, escaped his fate, but how could he forget and deny his ties to the Dalmasca royal family?

He could not ... the pirate knew it well, he too had tried to escape his fate and his name ... but he had not succeeded.

"You in the blue you will lose and you will surrender to those chains ..." If he remembered those words Balthier well, every time they resounded like silent echoes in his mind. That was the truth, that was his curse.

He had heard that phrase the first time he had met Amaya, her beauty had hit him immediately .. he seemed to compare it to Fran .. but it was very different. the girl had shown immediately to have a bad character and ways of doing little for a damsel.

But Amaya was not the classic damsel in distress, she was cold, snooty and self-assured ... too aggressive, wild enough to be almost annoying. All this, however, was going to clash with ways of doing too detached and cold, so as not to let any emotion show any strange contrast that had left the young filibuster not unimpressed.

Balthier had tried to approach her in every way he knew, but the task proved impossible, Amaya did not give him confidence in any way, kept him at a safe distance. Observing her well, the boy realized that the girl's manner of doing was the same as that of a person who was used to a certain standard of living, recognizing in her one of those spoiled little girls of a good family.

But what was a girl like that for aviopirates and mercenaries? That was not his place.

She had to be in a palace, surrounded by so many ladies in company, including lace and lace, where nothing was done but tea and flirting with so many things.

Even more intrigued he tried to approach the girl, in the vain hope of getting some more information about him.

A girl who had come out of nowhere, but certainly his name had already heard somewhere to name ... then suddenly remember when he had heard and it did not like that.

As Balthier knew her, she always wondered what kind of person could ever be that girl with such a complex and shady personality.

Knowing Amaya had not been bad for Balthier, on the contrary, it had been a real fortune, the good fortune to know everything that happened in Archades and how things were done for the empire. Amaya was a precious source of information for what concerned him and also a precious friend and ally to rely on.

Among the hunter of cuts, the girl had the reputation of being the strongest and the most ruthless, on more than one occasion she had managed to save Balthier from the other bounty hunters, and he knew that he owed her life on more than one occasion.

The only negative thing is that this meant a lightening of the pockets of Balthier every time, Amaya was not what was called a saint and all his services had to be repaid with a just compensation according to the policy of the girl.

Amaya more than once had blamed Balthier for having to feel very flattered given the privileges he enjoyed having her as a friend. And that if it had not been for her and her blows at that hour he could be in serious trouble.

This aspect so intriguing fascinated so much the pirate that every time he could did the cascamorto in the hope of being able to get something more.

But getting information out of Amaya unless she told you it was like trying to open an oyster with your bare hands and trying to get the pearl turned out to be impossible. Amaya knew how to keep her mouth shut and see her own business.


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone in his place**

Balthier and Amaya remained watching until he was taken from a young girl Amaya had already sensed pirate dove early to go ... and by surprise he anticipated it.

-Balthier you're losing shots ... it's useless for you to ask me what I've done all this time. I'm sure you'd go and report it to them!

-However, but for whom did you take me? - asked the pirate pretending to be offended, but Amaya seems to always remain on his accusing tones.

-I took you for what ... nothing more and nothing less.-

-Do you know that you have explanations? - Seriously ask the pirate, who now never wanted to joke ... the question was serious.

\- From which pulpit the sermon is preached ... you are made alive in only a few months ago! - I remember a Balthier having rebuilt himself alive to recover his beloved ship.

-As I see the news they run ... and too much. You are always one step ahead, but you are forgotten that you no longer cared about us-

-Bal ... forget who I am true ?! - I stress Amaya looking contemptuously at the young friend ... Balthier always forgot about it, but that phrase that his dear "old friend" had told him had made his blood run cold. .. but nonetheless all Amaya was one of them ... and remains history in every situation.

-I see you remember .. - added the girl looking down ... distracting and laying it elsewhere.

-Where have you been hiding until now Amaya ...? - Seriously asked Balthier.

But Amaya does not ... have her reasons to be silent, the sooner she retorts the question, turning her to the same Balthier, Amaya, you know how to avoid the wrong answers.

\- Are you going to go to Dalmasca? ...- I ask the young woman.

This question has never been so much, but the attention scrutinized her young friend, even the attention was life and uncertainty.

Did not leave the past behind? More intimate than there may be a reason for Amaya to return to Rabanastre ... but to say well what role she ... I found the two of them looked alike.

The story of Amaya influenced her is not over ... in the past it happened that the two women were in tune ... and Amaya was able to take possession of Fran ... using it as a puppet or come spy.

She had even managed to drag it to her side, it was known that the Viera were very sensitive to Myst.

Balthier knew how dangerous and dangerous it was to be amaya if only he wanted, and he agreed with her that perhaps escaping and moving away from the royal family of Dalmasca had done well.

A similar power in the wrong hands do damage ... and this was better than me, but most of all she was a living being with its limits was the possibility they were ... she too like everyone else was entitled to one of his life.

The young Busanza also said that the royal family of Dalmasca was not so bad and logical rigor was no reason.

The sooner you set foot on them, Amaya would have been better than any low blow or backstabbing ... given what you did to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Everyone has his reason**

Balthier had now never guessed that Amaya still had not made peace with her past and despite everything seemed to want to remain voluntarily linked to past experiences. That girl was like a horse that slept on its feet and insisted on not wanting to dive forward into a new future.

It was useless to try to make her change her mind ... The young pirate noticed that her friend's mood was also influencing her patner. Fran looked at Amaya a lot and her gaze was fixed on her, she felt her body pervaded by a strange agitation as if sooner or later she should be ready to shoot.

Viera knew firsthand how Amaya was always on alert, and never lowered her guard, trained her to stay alert and the girl was well prepared for such military education.

Fran knew how to restrain herself but every time Amaya got in the way she felt her influence ... just as it had previously been for the spirit of the jungle when she had not yet left her village to live like the hume.

It did not bother Balthier that Amaya would condition his patner so much, but he still hates seeing his friend so nervous and very agitated, if she had a nervous twitch? But Amaya wanted him to be worse than a paranoiac.

He knew how to be hateful with little, with his arrogant and disliked ways that even Balthier himself could not stand ... and with Amaya there was also the risk that even Fran would become restless.

That time, however, Balthier could hardly understand her. Amaya had closed even more than when she was not already already ... only the warden viera seemed to look quite anxious and worried.

Fran must have understood something ... after all that harmony between the two did not only have negative sides.

The savage viera began to slowly and gently, Amaya did not move an inch as he looked up at the viera as if he expected an answer from her.

-I feel uneasy, yours is a deep rage and unmotivated ... things change .- The Viera reminded her in a calm voice but Amaya looked at her badly responding with his usual arrogance.

\- Do you question my reasons Fran? It is not easy to pretend nothing ... I have sufficient reasons to rightly consider myself to behave like that! - he replies with force.

\- As always ... you are too young and too impulsive ... your proof and you can not keep your power at bay. You are too influenced ... anger, hatred, rancor, envy, fear ... these are the things that veil impede - I stress the viera with a calm tone while looking at the young woman from the height of her years.

-To control me! - Amaya sourly acid.

-No..you are a child who makes the whims and more than Balthier I would dare to say ... princess. Try to get in peace with yourself ... your restlessness shines ... do not think! Just think ... AGITS! - The suggest the viera pointing with the finger the girl.

From afar the young aviopirata had witnessed the whole scene with vivid interest, noting the long glance that his partner Fran and Amaya had exchanged.

Fran had managed to see a lot more in that the insight of her friend Balthier had managed to do, instill Fran loved Amaya very well and she felt a deep respect for her like that she had towards her sisters and her village and the jungle from which it had escaped.

There was something mysterious, uncontrolled and sacron in Amaya that Fran could not hear if not attracted ... she was almost like her, the silent look between the two women was however interrupted by the intrusion of Balthier who asked Amaya where she would go if she did not come to let her know that she would attend the Restoration ceremony in Dalmasca.

\- Tell me my beautiful rebellious princess ... where did you decide to go? -

-Bal ... I came to see how you were and to "warn" that I would not come to the Restoration ceremony. In the end I wanted to greet you among "all" .- I underline Amaya, looking down


	11. Chapter 11

**Destination**

Because just among all of them Balthier wonders looking into his friend's eyes, then there was a light clarifier ... The two exchanged a long look, the pirate had understood the reason for that sudden surprise visit.

Without bothering the young hume asked the young woman where she was going because she did not have the slightest intention of participating in the Restoration cerinony.

-We feel princess where are you going to go? - I ask the youthful handsome stout resting near the inlaid table, while looking at Amaya waiting for an answer.

Amaya had a serious expression and not for nothing decomposed, and without betraying the slightest emotion answered the question of his friend.

\- And the second time you ask me Balthier! .. However, I'm traveling to the west ... I promised "some friends to go to say hello" .. I hope you do not want to hurt-

The expression on the face of the young princess appeared a rather cheeky little smile of someone who plotted something and Balthier knew that when Amaya smiled like that it was because he was hiding something that nobody suspected.

Who were these friends of the West? the young housekeeper from Busanza comes wondering, after which he asked her if he meant to go to Archades to say goodbye to his old friend of the imperial guard.

-Do you also want to go from that crazy head of the "general" ... to Archades? -

-Why no?! ... At the bottom would be happy to see me ... I owe my life. Well ... now it is late Bal I have to go I have been more than I should, not that I care ... I salute you - insulate Amaya before making a small bow and heading to the exit of the room.

The young woman seemed strangely calmer than before, even the mystes seemed different more fluid and warmer as if the presence of the young dalmasca was suddenly gone, Fran seemed to be back the one less and less disturbed by the presence of Amaya.

Left alone Balthier order with some urgency to Fran to prepare the Stralh for the part, the young man seemed to have a certain nervousness, the viera did not understand what was suddenly taken to his young patner and why the strange one agitation.

Fran understood that Balthier must have noticed something ... very important.


	12. Chapter 12

**TALKS**

Just one day after the departure of Judge Magister Gabranth, Princess Lady Ashe was quite unnerved, she tormented herself, wondering what her uncle would have told him, and most of all he was anxious to receive an answer.

Alim could not avoid not giving a clear answer this time as he would have given him the message of his nephew, not that Basch ex-soldier of the Knights Order of Dalmasca.

Ashe was trying in every way distrassi and for the whole day he had done nothing but engage in his queen's doberas.

Lord Larsa had tried to calm her down by inviting her to take a walk in the Giza plateau, but the young woman had been adamant.

The day did not even come to an end that without even alerting Ashe had seen Al-Cid arrive, the young Rozariano was happy to see that his majesty Lady Ashe was in excellent shape.

Ashe did not know what to say in finding the young scion of the Margrace house, but the real reason that pushed the Rozzarian prince's arrival was not just to visit the future queen of Dalmasca, he also wanted to see with his own eyes what situation was in the palace. .. seen the long discussions with Amaya.

-Good Evening My lady! - said the rozzarian, pointing to a bow.

As soon as Al-Cid advances with a slow and elegant step, he is going to send his greetings to everyone present in the hall.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Lord Larsa ..." he said to the young emperor. Larsa turnover the greeting of his ally after all in times of war had worked for the good of all.

-Peace my pricipe Al-Cid ... you are here for the Restoration ceremony? - I ask the little emperor.

"Yes ... it's very important," replied the prince. - Lady Ashe please excuse my rudeness but I would have a hurry to talk to you in private ... if you postponed ...- I stress the huma with some importance.

All those present in the room wondered why this strange request so sudden, Larsa adhered to Al-Cid.

Ashe to the strange request of the rozzarian prince does not feel like refusing, wondering if he wanted to talk to him about the young prince, if it were some strange engagement or something else at least he would have hunted.

His ways a little too theatrical almost by Don Giovanni and his "many assistants" had not made a good eye on Ashe who found the thing of bad taste, as the free confidence that the young man took too much trouble with her.

"If it's something strange, Lord Al-Cid, you're going to get up and go."

"Your majesty will not misunderstand ... it's nothing strange, I just want to know how you are."

\- Then you can sit on the Blue terrace ... in a few minutes just time to fix some things.

-As you want My lady.! -

Lady Ashe ordered one of her maids to make the huma sit on the Blue Terrace near her rooms. The blue terrace was a small sitting room on a balcony behind the royal palace on one of the towers, on that terrace Ashe had spent so many moments in the company of Rasler before he died.

It was an extremely vital place and that was the night before Rasler left for Nalbina's fortress and promised Ashe to return safe and sound.

Ashe could never forget that last night on that terrace ... the cold night air and that damned uneasiness. She also remembers her sister quite annoyed, he had seen her talk to their father, she had such a harsh expression, her voice so acute and so true she could never forget the sentences she spoke.

He would not have wanted to listen to them, he should not have ... and yet he could not oppose the true absolute against us in any way.

Ashe could not define if those words had been a gift or just a simple curse and yet he would not have wanted to hear them and maybe Rasler would not have died.

It must have been an extremely important thing if Ashe had brought Al Cid to the terrace, Camelia asked the princess's young maid.


	13. Chapter 13

**Listen to what I'll say**

Meanwhile, at the arrival of the rozzarian prince in Rabanastre, Lord Larsa was busy taking stock of the situation, which he thought was too strange because something did not return, with Judge Magister Zargabaath.

The judge was in sharp disagreement over the fact that Judge Gabranth had to go to Buijerba to bring the message of Lady Ashe to his uncle the Marquis Ondore, found the thing somewhat tacky as well as very ambiguous as a situation from the point of political view.

Larsa, on the other hand, had some disagreements regarding the behavior of the Marquis, which he found to be rather unkempt for a person of a certain age and rank.

-Lord Larsa if you allow me to express my disappointment on the choice of Lady Ashe to send Gabranth as his messenger in Buijerba.- said the judge in a rather worried tone.

But the young Archadian emperor did not agree with Judge Magister.

"You who do not understand, here something does not square. I think the Marquis Ondore has something to hide, the behavior he is holding is very strange and does not suit a person with his charge and a certain importance.

-But your Excellency, for Princess Ashe has been imprudent to send Gabranth to act as a messenger although this is related to the assassination of King Raminas, there may be problems for this.

I point out the man in a tone that is worried, but Larsa did not disappear in the least, since the murderer of the Dalmasca king had died officially for at least three years, even though the real manager had died a little over a year.

Larsa remembered perfectly the last words that Noah had uttered in his presence, while dying the judge clutched his brother's hand so hated that he wanted to see him suffer, as he had suffered for so long.

He too had lived a similar tragedy, Larsa though in a different way. But it was no longer the case to think about these things, now it was never all past, the war was gone and a new era was facing the old one, giving way to new hopes.

-Giudice Zargabaath is no longer the case to talk about what has been now, we are at the door of a new era, where fate we write it with our actions and decisions, the time of the gods now never decayed no longer belongs to the present .

"But your Excellency, we can not forget, we are not in a position to do it. - I point out the judge to his young gentleman, but the boy pointed out that they were not in effect in the position to make requests because it was the Archadian government to contribute to the war and to that institution, the only thing they could do now it was to contribute to the recovery of the kingdom of dalmasco and of the neighboring peoples.

-I know Judge Zargabaath, and it is precisely for this reason that we must avoid as far as it is possible to not commit the same mistakes of my father and my brother anymore. The people of Archades still owe too much to the kingdom of Dalmasca and all the other states.

"But the fault is not yours," said the judge.

-Yes. But now it is I who find myself having to cope with the situation that created those who were in my place. So I find it useless to waste time talking in speeches that we already know the answer, save the energy for more.

On the blue terrace, Camelia had arranged for the young Rozzian prince, and before he had to take part in an interview with Princess Ashe, the young maid asked him with much education if she wanted something to await the arrival of her lady.

"My lord, do you want me to bring you something in the meantime when my lady arrives?"

"Leave it alone, your mere presence gladdens this moment. - said Al Cid with his usual distinguished act.

The young maid took leave shortly thereafter, left alone Al Cid barely had time to speculate about the situation in which she had gone to hunt Amaya. He did not know how to help his young friend, especially because in that particular circumstance there was not much to do.

The Rozzariano wanted to see with his own eyes how things were going, and that they knew about the others in Amaya or if they suspected something. The young Robbie wanted to gather as much information as possible about the situation.

After waiting for a few minutes for the rozzarian prince on the blue terrace, Princess Ashe decides to receive it. It was a long time since Ashe did not meet Prince Al Cid, the last time he had been able to meet him in person he had been a few months ago, when he had visited a representation in the capital of the Rozzarian Empire to strengthen the alliance between the kingdom of Dalmasca and the Rozzarian empire.

Ashe saw, outside the room, Prince Al Cid absorbed in watching the royal palace from the terrace and the expanse of the Dalmasca city, when the woman slowly approached the prince calling him by name.

-Principe Al Cid you like so much the city of Rabanastre and its royal palace to be captivated by its beauty? -

Hearing these words, the prince turned to Princess Ashe, who with a feline step approached him slowly, looked him in the eyes smiling and moving to his side resting his hands on the marble cornice of the terrace.

The princess then moved her gaze to the royal palace and onto the large square that faced it, contemplating the immensity of that space so large, letting go of a sighing sigh that did not escape Al Cid who maliciously asked why he had so so much to sigh.

-Lady Ashe is not the royal palace and the city of Rabanastre has bewitched me, but it's you. Every time I see you like that ... on the way, I'll take it so hard it will not suit you. You should be more cheerful, finally after you have desired it so much, the war is over and a era of peace opens before you.

-This is not what makes me sad and just that your words make me think about how much the war has torn me away, my husband, my father and my brothers ... even Ondine is vanished ... I lost the most dear I had ... - Said the girl bitterly.

-Lady Ashe I regret the loss of your loved ones because of the gurra but you have to go on ... you have a life to be happy, you are so young.- said the man raising an eyebrow, pointing out to the young ruler how much he still to live on and that he had to leave his past behind.

-You are right, we must not let the past inflict my present and the future.- I stress the young woman, while Al Cid smiled at him satisfied, before asking her another question.

"And this is the right frame of mind that Lady Ashe suits you. I hope to see you always like this ... but tell me how the organization is proceeding for the Restoration ceremony? asked the young Dalmasca huma.

But the princess did not say much. -Principe Al Cid, as you know the procedures and the orgation for the Restoration ceremony is going well, only the uncle's reply is missing from the Marquis Ondore.-

-So only he is missing? - Asked the Robbie almost worried, but the princess also mention the lack of other figures impotant to this event.

-Not only him, others are missing ... people without whom this restoration ceremony would not have been possible.- I underline Lady Ashe, suddenly Prince Al Cid's face lights up and one of his mischievous smiles appears.

-But as I did not think about it, you refer to that archadian aviopirata and his patner, the viera!? -

"Yes, they!" The girl nodded.

-Oh well ...! In this case it surprises me that you want similar figures to your precious ceremony, but how will you justify these presences your subjects? - I ask Al Cid, in a tone of voice as sarcastic and amused.

-Do not worry, I'll talk to them to fix everything, however I do not think there is to worry too much. Forget that if it were not for their valuable contribution I do not know if I would be here and Rabanastre would still exist. Do not you notice that from here you can enjoy an excellent view of the "Fortress of the skies?". - I ask the young princess dalmasca to Prince Rozzarian.

But Al Cid replied that there was no need to bring up the episode that had been the protagonist of Balthier. -Lady Ashe, every time it becomes more and more subtle, there is no need to stress that from here you can clearly see the Baumuth ... and the "noble" gesture of that pirate avio.-

-You, on the other hand, you always show yourself to be well-informed. - I underline the young princess intactly wandering the rozzarian prince, facing his gaze, as if it were a competition to those who were stronger.

-What magnificent sovereign you will become for Dalmasca, you could not ask for a better sovereign.- I point out to Cid in a flattering voice.

-You Al Cid know how to make us with the flattery and not only with women.-Ashe pointed out still throwing a look at Al Cid.

\- Your Majesty paint me badly.- The voice of the prince divvente a bit burdensome, wanting to weigh on the princess the happy little commend had said about him.

"How should I paint Prince Al Cid?" Ashe said stunned.

-As your ally, Lady Ashe, a precious ally. -Al Cid prone the sentence with a low tone as he took the hand of the princess to kiss her before taking leave of her.

-You are a precious ally Al Cid, how could I forget it? Without your help and that of many others, I would not be able to face Vayne and his army. "

-Lady Ashe I'm very happy, but I would not steal more time with the many commitments you have now that you are about to become a queen, if you allow me to say goodbye to you. -Chiese politely the rozzarian to the princess.

Lady Ashe said that it was a pleasure to spend some time with him, and that he had not taken her away at all, in fact she was always happy to escape for a while her commitments that her role brought her.


	14. Chapter 14

**BEHIND OUR VICENDS**

The meeting with Princess Ashe had just ended when Al Cid came out of the Blue Terrace, walked a few meters, through the corridors of the royal palace, while the servants and court dignitaries passed him side by side all taken from their homework.

On the occasion of the Restoration ceremony, Ashe had given the order to clean and rearrange the royal palace from top to bottom. The rooms that once belonged to the king and his sons were opened and aired, dust was removed and the windows were opened by letting in the sun's rays.

Every room had to be at its best, it had to let the sun in most of all and change the air, so as to renew everything and drive away what was left of the past. Enough pain, enough suffering, enough with the ghosts of the past, the anxieties and those uncertainties of that period.

Dalmasca was resurrecting and with her she was entering a new era of peace and prosperity, under the lighted guidance of Ashe. But the young princess wondered what happened to her sister, Ondine who had found her in the middle of the war but found her deeply changed.

For her, her sister Ondine always remained ... but for the latter it seemed that things were on a different level, aware of who she had become. Ashe had seen her now never far from her world, he saw her in some way on a level higher than hers, so profoundly different from her, but for her she was still her little sister she had grown up playing among the walls of that building.

It was the only thing left of her family, and yet as soon as the war Ondine had vanished she had vanished.

Al Cid walked again for about twenty minutes, when on his way I meet the little Larsa coming in the opposite direction to his. The young Archadian Emperor was surprised to see Al Cid who stopped him to greet him.

-It's surprising to see you here Al Cid. -

-Lord Larsa, I am also surprised to see the man.

\- When did you arrive? We've been here for a few days. - asked the boy happy to see the Rozzariano.

\- Less than a day, Lord Larsa. I'm here because I wanted to meet Lady Ashe.-

"Did you want to tell him about your wishes?" Larsa asked.

-Yes, it was a few months since I saw her, and this is a better opportunity to prune my most personal homages.

He smirked at the huma, looking at the young Archadian Emperor who at a certain point asked about the lack of the Marquis Ondore.

-Do you at Cid know why the Marquis Ondore is not present?

"Lord Larsa, I know as much as you do. But I do not exclude that sooner or later the Marquis will deign to us his presence, do I want to remind you of his vital role?

"Are you referring to the coronation ceremony of Lady Ashe?

-Not only to that, I refer to three years ago, when the Marche celebrated the wedding between the princess and the late Prince Rasler.

"I understand, what else do you know about the Marquis Ondore? .

The Govane emperor Archadian laughed at the Rozzarian prince who seemed to make it clear that he knew something more about the Marquis's story.

But Al Cid sensing what he was aiming for Lord Larsa pretended not to know, more than he already knew. He did not want to have any problems and above all he did not want to let Amaya know anything about the reasons that linked her to the reason of the Marquis's absence.

-If you allow Lord Larsa, I would retire to my rooms, the trip to come here to Rabanastre on this occasion has proved very difficult and stressful so I would need to rest at least for a while.

-As you like Al Cid it seems right to stop for the moment, we will continue as soon as we have time permitting.

-I find it the right choice. -The rozzarian agreed as he decided to retire to his rooms. At Cid he looked closely at the young Larsa, the more time passed he was more noted with great observation of which one as he was capable as the young man was becoming more and more smart and smart.

He found that with the passage of time it would always be harder to overcome Larsa in cunning, because he knew that the boy was not a helpless little lamb, but a wolf-wolf in disguise as a naive little sheep.


	15. Chapter 15

**ONLY YOU KNOW IT**

Finally towards the evening, Basch returned to Rabanastre from Bhujierba with the reply of the Marquis Dammore IV, while in the royal palace there were those who wondered if the Marquis would have perished those who did not.

Basch wondered more and more thoughtfully that it contained the precious letter of the Marquis, sent to Ashe. The huma could only hypothesize what was written there, but from his expression he presaged something not positive.

Thinking that in addition to the reasons for the absence of the Marquis, in the letter there must be a blame on him, addressed to his nephew Ashe. For Basch it was easy to read what the Marquis thought whenever the two crossed paths.

Basch felt on himself, all the resentment that the Marquis felt towards him and his brother and what he had done.

Returning to the palace at a later hour, Basch decided to rest a while before delivering the letter to Princess Ashe himself the following day. The judge knew well the urgency and importnaza of the letter that he carried with him, and being able only remotely imagine its contents, he agreed that this evening it was not the case to disturb the princess's harem, immediately delivering the missive.

Since Princess Ashe had had her uncle's letter and its contents troubled her, the young sovereign could be troubled and consequently had not a good sleep, having less strength to carry out her sovereign tasks the following day. .

As he walked slowly and heavily, Basch headed for the room where Larsa and Judge Zargabaath were staying to ask how things had gone in his absence.

Even though the hour was late, Judge Zargabaath was still awake, bending to work on some paperwork concerning the Archadean empire, when he heard someone knocking at the door of the room, the judge got up from the table and went to the door to see who in the middle of the night was looking for him.

As soon as he opened the door he found Basch, Zargabaath was surprised to find him at that hour near his door, he did not wait to see him but the day after he had just risen, he could not understand why Judge Gabranth wanted at that time from him.

-What are you still doing up? Do you think this is the time? - said Zargabaath.

"I urgently needed to speak with you and Lord Larsa. the judge said firmly, entering the room of Zargabaath.

\- You're crazy! Larsa is going to sleep! -The Archadian said annoyed what were the claims of Judge Gabranth.

\- I'm not crazy at all! I came here to ask what happened in my absence.

"Nothing happened, only Al Cid came, he and Lord Larsa were a good deal to talk about the plus and the least of the Marquis Ondore's absence, however, you did not miss anything so significant. I subdued the Archadean judge to Basch under an angry voice, then asked Judge Gabranth how the meeting with the Marquis had gone.

-So soon tell me how it went to Bhuijerba with Marchese?- the judge asked.

-Not I have only reminded the Marquis what his duties were. - Gabranth points out.

-You say with a funeral face ... although I know that for the role you played in the war he can hate you.-

\- I performed an order, then we must not allow the past to ruin the present and the future. - Gabranth Mist throwing an eye to Zargabaath in a nightgown, finely embroidered.

-Whatever you have to rest Gabranth, tomorrow I foresee a day to the eventful, surely the princess dalmasca want to know from you the message of her uncle? - I ask the man.

-Yes ... it's time that will not be good news. - Basch regretted with regret, but Zargabaath tried to reassure him and keep him moody.

-I do not think it is so bad the content of that message ... at most it will do a little worry the princess ... but I do not think it will upset, then you look so worn and tired .. I recommend you to remarry. As always you do too much.

I underline the Judge Zargabaath with a rather ironic air, on the exquisite zeal of Judge Gabranth. Basch, however, was not a type to take it so lightly, indeed it had become too austere because of what had happened three years before.

The war, two years in solitary confinement in the prison of Nalbina, the death of his brother and the death of Ondine had left evident signs in him, such weariness that only the dedication with his soul and body to protect Lord Larsa gave him a little of solievo.

Seeing the friends of the past with whom he had fought so many battles made him a strange effect, he wanted to shout that it was him ... not his brother, not a shadow.

Bach silently watched Zargabaath as he removed his heavy armor in mitrihl by placing it on the table, then with a gesture he approached a wooden and glass case, opened an exquisitely inlaid door and took a bottle of liquor from the Galbana Flowers.

His favorite liqueur to which many memories were linked, the toast to the Sand Tavern with Vosler to celebrate with his fellow soldiers the date of the wedding of Princess Ashe, but especially the wedding date of Princess Ondine ... he believed.

That old bottle of liquor who knows how many things he had to tell, through his golden reflections could tell the slices of life of this man.

Basch to drink in a crystal glass, they ask the Zargabaath if he would like to take advantage of that fine liqueur. The Archadian judge did not repeat it twice and accepted Basch's invitation to drink.

"Do you want some?" Said Basch.

-You never refuse to drink ... however that is a dalmasco liqueur, how do you get? And it is also quite rare ... considering that it is also quite expensive. - noted the huma.

-This? It is a very special liqueur ... and then I love its very sweet taste.

-To be precious is precious, considering the particularity and the availability of the flowers of the plant that is difficult to find, but the taste is cloying. the Archadian added.

-You see Zargabaath not everyone can appreciate this liqueur, like only a small niche of people, however it also finds various uses in the Dalmasca kitchen and in the preparation of the typical sweets of this country.- Basch point on the liquor, that both the two humas were drinking.

-I did not know you were so informed about this country, you surprised me I thought you did not care about anything.- Domando Zargabaathh amazed by the vast knowledge that Basch had on Dalmasca.

-It's not like you think ... I'm just a great admirer of wines and liqueurs.

-You Gabranth amazed me. - Judge Zargabaath burst into a big smile, he had never seen the judge make such an admission, in his eyes the judge Gabranth seemed to have become more "human".

"Do not you think it's late?" Basch pointed out ... feeling now, never very tired.

"You're right, Gabranth. You are right. I leave you to your answer.- Zargabaath replied saluting Basch, thus deciding to go to his room and leave the court to remarry.


	16. Chapter 16

**GREATNESS PASS THROUGH SILENCE.**

The next day at breakfast time, Princess Ashe received the news that the night before that late last night the judge had returned Gabranth, who carried with him the response message from the Marquis.

Ashe was no longer in the skin could not wait to see Basch, but above all could not wait to read the message from his uncle.

Who knows what he was going to write to her, Princess dalmasca was so anxious that she could hardly keep herself composed, she was very anxious underneath.

So much so that he immediately ordered one of his servants to go and call Judge Gabranth and to have him summoned on the spot. In the meantime, Basch had spent a fairly agitated night, the discussion with Judge Zargabaath had not served much to calm his fears, and even worse was when he saw himself summoned by one of the princess's servants.

Basch had just got up and had not yet put on his uniform, when he heard a knock on the door of his quarters, he opened and one of Lady Ashe's servants invited him to introduce himself to the princess to deliver her uncle's message.

The huma replied to wait for him to get dressed, after which he would go with the servant to Lady Ashe. The servant of the princess did not object and left the time for Basch to dress and settle down to make himself presentable to the eyes of the sovereign.

It took about twenty minutes for the judge to make himself presentable. Basch came out of his room in less demanding clothes, seeing his uniform as a judge, but nevertheless his bosses were reflected in one of his rank and in his hand the message of the Marquis.

The two humas made their way to the room where Lady Ashe was having breakfast, an open terrace, surrounded by a splendid hanging garden, buried in the floor on that terrace. It was the same place where Princess Ashe was introduced to him by her late husband for her marriage.

Ashe used to have breakfast there, she did not like having breakfast in her room, according to her it was too sad something like that, she felt locked in a cage, while that terrace was so airy and spacious that made her feel free forgetting who he was and his role.

As soon as the princess saw him coming, Basch was so relieved, he ran to ask him about his uncle's message.

-Judge Gabranth do you have what I asked? asked the princess in a trembling voice.

\- Your Majesty, your uncle responding to your solicitation with this message, please read it. - the judge handed the woman a scroll of parchment sealed with lacquer wax on which the seal of Ondore IV had been placed.

Ashe felt suddenly relieved, but she was even more nervous to find out what her beloved uncle had written to him. The princess took from Basch's hands the roll that he handed her, Ashe slowly sat down at the table where she had just had breakfast, when I gently tried to break the wax seal with the help of a knife.

It took little effort for the wax seal to break, allowing the girl to unroll the parchment and finally read the reply message that her uncle had sent her and that the

he had long awaited.

Even Basch was rather anxious to know the content of that message, but it is enough to see suddenly Lady Ashe's face pale and darken, and then worry immediately.

"Your Majesty! ..." He could not finish speaking that Ashe abruptly interrupted Basch, was tremendously trembling when I handed the judge the parchment of the Marquis Ondore, here Princess Ashe was almost an order to Bach to read that message aloud .

-Read !-

Bach took from the trembling hands of the princess the parchment that held out to her and began to read it and what he read upset him.

" _Dear nephew Ashelia,_

 _forgive me if I write to you only now, but I could not come because of commitments regarding your sister Ondine._

 _I know that what I have just written is something incredible for you, I assure you of the foundation of this important information. Time to tell all of this, not enough these few lines or a letter, but I agree that such news should explain it myself in person._

 _If I delayed with my coming, it was not because I could not be there at the Restoration ceremony, but because there were some facts related to your sister that prevented me._

 _As soon as I arrive at Rabanastre, I hope you want to meet me as soon as possible because as I told you I must tell you everything. Do not be surprised or angry when I come near your person but rejoice ... because this moment is blessed by the Gods._

 _Your uncle, Halim Ondore IV. "_

But such a scene had not escaped Al-Cid who entered the terrace where there were both Basch and Ashe, the Rozzar prince noticed from the reactions of the two humas, that something had happened and that perhaps that was not the right time to talk with the princess.

The prince immediately realized that Ondore had not been able to keep the secret, to win the presence of Basch, so he decides to return to his quarters and give no indication of any suspicion and see how things would have evolved.


	17. Chapter 17

**BUT YOU KNOW THIS**

In Archades the weather was fine, but it was not as sultry as Rabanastre's, and Amaya felt perfectly at home ... even if that did not lend itself to being a holiday, but only a courtesy visit to a person's grave.

Amaya had gone to the grave of Judge Noah ... now buried under a different name and yet she did not know how to call it. It had become a habit for Amaya to go there to talk and expose all her thoughts and doubts.

-Here we are. You and me ... now everything has never changed in a year. It does not seem but it is so, there is no longer me to be your assistant and you to judge, nor the damn war.

I find it stupid that my whole life has changed and gone into pieces within three years, a moment you think you know who you are, then discover that everything is a lie and then you do not know which side you are and you find your foot in two shoes .

Nice memory you left me ... I can no longer stay here in Archades or even in Dalmasca, nothing more belongs to me, I can say free. I find it a big mistake to reveal myself to the world, I fear that they can use me ... but I exist, I am an individual, I have my will. What I want will have to count something?

I think I have given enough of my contribution in this peace, do not you think that now has the right to be free? ... to know who it really is?

I do not miss anything of the previous life maybe just something, I miss that idiot ... and maybe even a little you. I feel that this speech does not belong to me ... "

The young Amaya was said to herself as she stared at Noah's headstone, engraved with another name similar to another of her knowledge.

The visit to the cemetery lasted a few hours, in what had been a long morning for her, she planned to stop in Archades a few days, no more than two or three days, just long enough to visit a friend and the house of Noah.

The second stage that morning included a visit to an old friend who had not seen since the end of the war, he had left without giving so many explanations and he who had always seen in a certain way could not believe who had ahead after that he had learned from this the truth about him.

Brace could not wait to see Amaya, wanted to see how she had become, after a long time he imagined her very different from how he had met her. He had always been convinced that Amaya was different you could already see from his appearance, although the same tried to keep the brake and have a low profile.

The huma had received a letter from Amaya a few days ago, warning him of a possible visit, and this event had cheered up Brace, who was no longer waiting for his arrival.

The Archadian was waiting for her in a café, placed on a high building in the commercial area of the city, seated at a table, when he saw from a distance the statuary silhouette that clearly stood out among the crowds, it was Amaya.

Pure Amaya could not wait to meet her dear friend Brace again. Amaya had her hair gathered in one thing, a wide silk shirt tied with a bow next to her neck, while she wore a burgundy velvet waistcoat, with gold trimmings and embroidery, closed by a leather belt.

the trousers were also the same color as the waistcoat, while he wore high black boots a little above the knee, with a high heel, which slimmed even more the figure.

Brace saw himself facing another person, but when he saw her in front of him he realized that Amaya had never changed one iota, it was the same that he had known, the same appearance, the same way of dressing, but only one what seemed to him changed ... something in her.

-The time passes, but you do not seem to have changed ... - said the huma looking up staring into the eyes of the girl, who replaced a smile that illuminated his beautiful face in an instant.

-All changes ...- The splendid huma answered.

-You never loved the changes ... in fact you remained the same as when I met you. Only one thing seems to have changed you ... "Brace said, looking at her from head to toe.

-Thing!? - I ask the girl to burn the coat.

-Hai a different air ... even if you did not want, I know you have changed and it seems that there is something that disturbs you a little, maybe it's because you're here ...? - I ask the huma alluding to the past of Amaya.

But Amaya was not at all worried about her past and what Archades represented for her, she would call it all "Just a thing past". Something that had never existed for her, a pile of lies.

\- For a past that does not exist .. and that until three years ago what I believed my life was nothing more than a lie, invented artfully to conceal who I am ...? - the young adventurer said in a tone to the irritation.

Brace shook his head, realizing that the girl had not digested everything that had happened and the strong anger she felt. I try to change the subject and find a less thorny topic than that.

-Amaya for the rest how are you? It's been a year ... you never showed up again, what happened? - asked the worried huma.

-Not wanted to take time to think about my life ... and what I am. -

-What did you decide? -Women Brace worried about her friend's future.

-Well ... I have lots of ideas, but I know what I do not want. I do not want to go back to my old life, it is no longer possible with the destruction of the chrysalis I can call myself free because "The Age of the stones" is over. A new one has opened up, it was where the humas decided their fate on their own.

I do not even want to be on the side of the Empire would be too dangerous and I do not center anything with them. So ...- He pulled Amaya's conclusions looking at Brace who had already figured out where her friend wanted to go.

-So ... if there is no future on both sides, would you like your "presumed old life as an adventurer"? - Brace asked the girl.

Amaya looked at the Archadian is nodded, Brace does not stop himself from laughing, selling that the girl still retains his wild and indomitable soul.

\- You're not a princess, "you're a pirate"! - Brace added brazenly smiling at the girl asking then what to do.

"Now that you know what you want, when do you think you'll come back?"

-We also want immediately ... you know where I am now, start to be tight. -I flatter the adventurer.

\- Always so firm ... the front door is always open. said the archadian, making his home available.

-Brace, I'm afraid they can come to you ...- the girl pointed out, but the Archadian, as far as he knew, had always kept a certain distance from Amaya's acquaintances, besides, he had little to do with them.

-Amaya ... I do not think they will come to me, on the other hand I and they do not have any kind of connection, so I think it's the last place to come looking for you. Then the house I'm in has always been your home too ... - Brace added, referring to the period of the two years in which Amaya had stayed in Archades and their cohabitation.

Amaya spent the rest of the day with Brace, forgetting to visit Noah, who decided to postpone the visit the following day.

Throughout the day, Amaya and Brace told each other what they had done in that long year when they had not seen each other.

The next day as scheduled Amaya went to visit one of the many Noah houses, especially one in which Noah loved to retire and take a break. The house was a huge dwelling, it looked like one of those huge houses of the rich archadian nobility.

It was furnished with a sublime and extremely refined taste that gave the house an atmosphere of mystery and authority, as well as antiquity. The villa was one of the oldest in the imperial city, inside there was an air of solemnity, as if time had stopped in them, the Archadian furniture merged with the style of Landis that somehow seemed to recall the his presence despite the few objects.

Amaya was seen transported in those days when he was in the company of Noah in that huge house because of his apprenticeship. He saw the fencing and sword lessons the judge gave her.

It seemed that at any moment the judge would come out of one of the many doors, the house seemed so empty, Amaya wondered if they were using it or not, but noticed that even the house was uninhabitable.

I walk around for a few hours in the various rooms, noting carefully that nothing was missing, then after another short ride, the girl decided to return to Brace. Amaya stopped at Archades for another two days, until he finally decided to return to Bhujerba.


	18. Chapter 18

**DAYS OF THE PAST**

The stay in Archades had been very relaxing for Amaya, but his return to Bhujerba would not have been the same. Unaware of what had happened in his absence and the day before his sudden return, Amaya had returned the Amina with his airship.

On his return to Palazzo Amaya he was welcomed by his personal guards Noel and Sebastian, two twins of about thirty years from the original Republic of Landis. The two humas were two identical drops of water differentiated by the hair, Noel wore long hair while Sebastian shorter.

The two were very fond of Amaya, and she was equally fond of them. Noel and Sebastian were the only ones with whom Amaya got along and trusted blindly. But Amaya, coming back to the palace and seeing her two guards meet her worried, she sensed that something had happened in her absence.

The two twins told of the arrival of Judge Gabranth by Princess Ashelia and the immediate departure of the previous day of the Marquis Ondore IV.

In that exact instant, Amaya did not see us any more, she was so furious that I screamed with all the voice in her throat that that judge was going to stop as well as Ondore. The windows burst as far as the fury of power at that moment by the girl had been.

Hearing and seeing the commotion caused by Amaya, the rest of the palace guards rushed from Amaya herself, fearing something unpleasant had happened.

\- Your Grace has happened something that you must immediately know! - asked his two guards in unison telling them what had happened.

\- THE JUDGE HAD TO BE STOPPED! Again, Amaya roared in anger.

Very few were the people who had seen her in that altered state, she did not look more human, the color of her skin had become blue and her hair was white. Hardly Amaya could keep her anger so as not to destroy everything.

Sebastian, one of his guards, tries to calm her down and make her think, but she does not seem to feel right.

-Your Grace, Amaya calm down, I beg you! -

\- I SHOULD YOU BE CALM? I WAS OFFENSE! - The girl screamed harder, Sebastian and Noel knew how to take it and make it calm.

-Our Grace, Lady Amaya, you do not have to fear anything, if you want we go to take it back.- she said softly and calmly Noel trying again to calm the girl, who soon immediately pay attention to the young man.

Sebastian also intervened to help his brother, with gentle manners and a calm tone of voice I try to calm the girl and make her stay calm, where to avoid a possible header from this. But he could very well see how much Amaya was different and how strong her emotions lived, she had revealed herself in an instant and her vision made anyone who saw her remain speechless.

-My lady, ... Amaya, you know well that every your desire and for us an order, so if you want we will go to Dalmasca and bring back what has been stolen.

After several pleas by the two Huma. Amaya calmed down, resuming her normal appearance, but an expression of infinite rage remained on her pretty face.

Anger that the girl knew well, inside if she just wanted to feel good, be calm but always felt conditioned by whoever was around her and by the continuous requests of others.

She who had always been the safest, but revealed within herself a great fragility and insecurity, an emptiness that had been left to her by the people she had always considered her family.

She thought she had passed this point, but she felt like a lost little girl in search of a point of reference to know who she was, and the more time passed, this fear grew inside her together with her anxieties and a thousand fears.

Now that everything seemed so quiet outside, Amaya found herself dealing with something she had never had to cope with. During the war because of this, the most important thing for her was to survive, now that it was no longer required to survive but there was only peace, had time to recover from the past, realized that she had never had the time to experience what had happened to her and the emotions she had felt due to the trauma.

She was so angry, that like a poison that corroded her inside, day by day, moment by moment, inside her, Amaya was getting more and more tired and she was running out.

She did not seem to have the excitement of living anymore, she felt tired and heavy, all that negativity corrupting her from inside and pushing her to an increasingly wild race to reach her goals.

He felt pushed to be always at attention, never to lower the guard and pay attention to everyone and everything. But inside herself she wanted to be free and carefree, she found it very difficult to let go, and she could hardly find anything that would give her satisfaction, always barricaded behind her detachment.

He wanted to shout "I hate you, you hurt me, I was hurt, I suffered ... you make me suffer" and also other words "I want to be free, I want to be vain, I want to be superficial ... I want to be without thoughts".

But his voice died weakened, inside she felt as if it were not wanted, as if she had no right to exist to have her own will.

He was afraid someone could take advantage of her if he knew what his insecurities were.

Noel and Sebastian saw Amaya cry, they had never seen her in that state, something moved inside them. We had to find a way to drive away all that rage, that dissatisfaction and frustration.

Amaya was always at the mercy of her emotions and her moods, she was so hard shrouded behind her, in the past she had never been so agitated, she was calmer, lighter. Since the war broke out, which had ended, Amaya had never taken some time for herself, to live her pains and her traumas, she had always tried not to think about it and now that she had the possibility of reuniting herself to her loved ones, she ran away.

He had always shown himself to be, the safest, cleverest, most alert, witty, most talented and talented, but when he had the chance to think of himself, he had not succeeded as before, he had difficulty.

She had grown up thinking of living a certain way, then she had seen herself married, then she had seen herself sent away, and so on ... Amaya had gone through so many roles so many identities that in the end she wondered who he was, with which eyes would be presented to the world from now on.


	19. Chapter 19

**EXPLAIN IT TO ME**

Before Amaya returned to Bhujerba, Marquess Ondore IV had ordered his subordinates to have his airship prepared for his departure for Rabanastre. The preparations were ready in half a day.

As soon as all the preparations for the departure were ready, Halim was going to climb, taking with him Noah and Rasler, hoping that in this way he would have forced his niece to follow him to Rabanastre.

The Marquis did not care if he would have run into the wrath of his nephew, he was also ready to stand against her if this would have given rise to a reconciliation by her.

Halim knew that the game was very risky, but he was convinced that it was worth it, while he wondered what words he would have to explain to his nephew the whole truth.

The huma was full of many doubts, but he was certainly convinced that he was doing the right thing and would not regret his actions.

In Rabanastre had finally arrived, the two aviopirati, Balthier and Fran as Basch as they brought imminent as important news.

In order not to cause damage or disturbance to Princess Ashelia, Balthier had decided to take a room at the Taverna Mare Mare with sand, it was a long time since he had put foot in that place and as always his fame over time had grown and wherever he went ahead.

Balthier was never well seen because of his scams or his taking part in the fights when something went wrong and degenerated. Balthier always had that bad habit of being very brash and arrogant with anyone, it seems that every time his smirk pleased to provoke the anger and rage of others.

Because of his way of doing, Balthier was always with a bunch of enemies behind him that he always had to look good on. Fran had lost count of the times when he had to get him out of those absurd situations, which for them had never become a part of normalcy.

Smoke, gambling, alcohol, women of this era made the adventurous life of the young Archadian, but each time Fran almost annoyed pulled him out of trouble, even making him make a fool with some young lady, where Balthier had seen him pull away for the ear from his patner.

On the part of the viera it was all quiet, if it were not that often the woman found herself surrounded by looks almost enchanted by men. Fran was now never used to what she now called "Children".

For her men were just funny creatures, greedy, self-centered and capricious as volatile and insecure, so different from the male representatives of the viera counterparts.

The male representatives of the viera were less emotional than normal male humas, they were quieter and more reserved with a deep connection with nature especially with the earth and the trees.

Balthier had taken two separate rooms, one reserved for him and the other for his patner. The young Archadian did not miss anything, ordering the most luxurious room of the tavern, they had just arrived that he and Fran decided to rest a little and decide what to do.

Balthier wanted to visit the capital Dalmasca to see the changes that had happened in that long year in his absence and then later he wanted to visit the palace, entering the scene as only he could do.

Fran, on the other hand, was more interested in taking a trip to the great bazaar of Rabanastre, looking for weapons to use in their adventures and to make supplies for the aircraft, along with the mechanic Nono.

The viera between if and if, wondered that fold would have taken the events, with the deep bond that nourished of the comparisons of Amaya, almost reverential, the viera was hostile to express its disappointment.

For her, Amaya was free to choose whether to be there or not, her nature was seen, others had to respect her desire. He knew what it meant to be different and live for themselves, following their own wishes, as Fran had done 50 years earlier.

Fran did not like to show her emotions, because of the age she felt she was too mature and nothing surprised her anymore, she had the solid awareness that everything would be fine, and that stirring and getting caught up in anxieties and fears did not help nothing.

The tour around the Bazaar proved to be very prolific and Fran and Nono bought so many useful things for their adventures, Balthier was never happy to spend too much money, every time he reminded Fran that they were treasure hunters and therefore thieves ... not people common with common attitudes.

But every time Fran answered that if it was not for her, their money would be spent on women, games and alcohol-based parties, implying to young Huma how spoiled the young man was.

Balthier always answered with a sly, as if what he said was not at all violent. Fran instead knew well how to respond to the provocative and pungent tone of huma.

"You pretend not to know ... but I want to see how you handle it ... alone ..." The young woman says annoyed.

\- Does it always sour? - The young man humor in a tone to the ironic tone towards his patner.

\- Are you always so ironic? The irony is one of those qualities that do not suit you, sympathy has never been your forte.- I emphasize the viera, alluding to the comic capabilities of the pirate's aviator, Blathier felt a bit 'point in his pride.

-Mia bella Fran I am a sarcastic, pungent type ... but ironic never.- Balthier smiled at Fran with a very mischievous grin that often dared to show off on special occasions, but then return to play the part of the light-hearted pirate aviator he loved to define himself.

-Sorry that with that smile you do not go anywhere with me, Balthier! - I hit the viera again, but Balthier was having a hard time teasing Fran.

-As we are susceptible today! - still prod the pirate avio, Fran said almost nothing, just giving the "Child" to the pirate.

At one point the two pirates stopped poking, deciding to tackle more serious matters. The journey for them to Rabanastre had been long and tiring, and the tour made to the capital Dalmasca had served to regain strength from the long journey, as well as to seek information on the current situation regarding Lady Ashe.

From what little that Balthier had managed to know for the Restoration of the Kingdom there was very little left and the only person who failed to show up was the Marquis Hondore. Everything was ready, only he was missing.

"Did you know anything?" Fran asked Balthier, with a rather serious expression on the turned.

-Yes, the information that I managed to find all say more or less the same thing. Everything is ready for the ceremony, only the Marquis Hondore is missing to officiate the ceremony. From what is said, Princess Ashe sent a letter to the Marquis through Judge Gabranth, "Balthier said with a thoughtful expression.

-You are wondering if the Marquis wants to talk to her about Amaya? - Chise la viera.

\- And what I believe, the Marquis could not come first because of this reason. I do not think the princess will be happy to know that her "beloved little sister" who had long since vanished from the end of the war has always been hiding from her uncle. "

"You do not discuss Amaya's will," Fran told him, but Balthier was not a man who was easily conditioned.

-It is not discussed, but there will be people who want answers ... and this thing could cause some havoc in the building.- the young man pointed out while with a fairly worried doing was thinking you have possible implications that this situation could take.

\- At this point, tomorrow we will go to the palace to verify the situation. - Calmly said the viera heading to his room.


	20. Chapter 20

**WILL CHANGE THE AIR**

The next day when Blathier and his patner Fran showed up in the palace in other remains, they immediately noticed that there was not a party atmosphere and great preparations, but there was a strong tension.

The huma became aware of the cause of all that bad mood, when he asked around and to his old comrades of adventures, Vaan and Penelo, but the two boys knew very little.

But to explain to the young pirate avio the whole thing in detail, I think the young Larsa, happy to see the two pirate avio, curious to ask these if by chance they knew something else about the whole thing.

-I was afraid to find you here, in all this time have you been busy? - The pirate said to the young boy dalmasco delicate and light hair.

-We even have a size, as you can see I'm not a lost cause as someone said. Eh .. Balthier?! - Canzonò the young dalmasco, bragging about his successes with the young Archadian, who tried with his pedantic make to lower the ridge to the young dalmasco.

"It must still be years if you want your exploits to surpass my deeds." Vaan you still have some way to go, "Balthier said, bursting into laughter.

Vaan felt impressed in his pride and in turn tried to hit the Archadian with a little arrow, but he always found a way to turn her to Vaan, who lost patience every time, seeing his attempts thwarted.

In one corner of the room Fran, together with the young Penelo, were talking about the situation that reigned in the palace.

"But is it possible that every time they meet these two must always prick each other?" Penelo snapped exasperated.

-Balthier is a child and then this is his way of being, he enjoys too much to poke Vaan.- added the viera sighing, annoyed by the bully attitude of Balthier.

-Also Vaan seems to be happy to see him in his own way. Sai Fran for Vaan, Balthier is like an older brother, a point of reference since he no longer has his brother .- Said the young Dalmasca looking at how vehement Vaan was jokingly discussing with Balthier.

But Fran from his years, he knew what he meant, had always managed to manage the whims of Balthier, seemed to be for him as a second mother, the mother who seems to be missing to the boy.

-Penelo I would like to ask you how is the situation here at the palace because of the preparations of the restoration ceremony.- calmly ask the viera in Penelo who immediately assumed a grim look.

-Not well, me and Vaan we knew from Larsa that some time ago the reply message came from the brands Ondore and after that message, Ashe did not take it well.

Hearing this sentence, Balthier interrupted what he was doing with Vaan to rush to talk to Penelo and ask him for further explanations.

"Do you know anything about this situation?" The young man asked the girl who answered, shaking her head.

-We do not know much about Balthier, you should try asking Larsa if he knows something more about it. Since Princess Ashe sent Basch to deliver a message to the Marquis Ondore, we know nothing else.

The answer that Penelo gave him left Balthier full of many doubts about the situation that in his eyes was getting more and more complicated and difficult every minute that passed.

Huma wanted, if he could, to say everything he knew and that the main reason for this situation was caused by Amaya. Balthier had taken on a very serious expression and was so focused that he did not notice the arrival of the young Larsa.

It was the voice of the young Archadian Emperor that made Balthier distract from his thoughts.

"I did not think you'd be presented with your real name, Balthier," said the thirteen-year-old smiling.

-I'm always a Bunansa after all ...- I say the young pirate grinning looking very nonchalantly to change the subject.

-Vaan and Penelo have just told me that there are news ... and I would also say not good to judge by the tension that you breathe ... do you know anything about it? - the young man asked the little emperor.

-You are as much as ever awake my friend ... has just arrived the answer that Ashe waited by the Marquis ... and I think it's not good news. The young Larsa answered in a rather grave tone, a very worried expression on her face.

Balthier did not even disagree with this statement, but only raised an eyebrow ... after all he knew what he expected, and what Larsa had told him, had no doubt confirmed his suspicions.


	21. Chapter 21

**YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING!**

Baltier was still talking to the young emperor when I told him everything. The pirate knew well how not to show his thoughts, he knew too much and show that he was aware of all that situation would not have helped his position, so he just stayed in his place.

\- So it will come ... then why so much tension. I know that the Marquis does not look favorably on the Basch is his kinship ... - The huma threw an eye to the little Larsa.

-This is a known thing ... to those who are aware of the facts, "replied the young emperor.

\- Now where is he ...? -Worked the aviopirata with a serious expression referring to Basch.

-With Lady Ashe ... he delivered the letter to him personally. "Larsa added.

\- (DANNA ! This did not take ... She will know about Amaya ... she will want explanations ... That stupid) I think the pirate imagining the possible reaction of the princess and the judge.

Once again Baltier had to make the best of a bad game, when the young Larsa saw the expression of agitation appear on Bathier's face that always seems so unperturbed, it made him suspicious that perhaps the huma knew more than he wanted to believe.

Meanwhile, on the terrace where Princess Ashelia stood was a strong tension, Ashe sat on a rich chair near the table on which important documents had been placed, while Basch, wearing his judge's clothes, fixed the letter of the Marquis Ondore who held the hands.

Al-Cid from afar watched silently, would immediately want to warn Amaya of the situation and make her aware of everything, but at that moment she was with her hands tied, a misstep and they could make everyone discover it.

He only had to wait for one of the two present to make a sign or utter a single sentence that could somehow suggest how to move at that moment, in order to get out of it.

Basch at that moment had taken a serious expression more serious than usual, kept his eyes closed his head bent over the sheet and eyebrows frowned.

One would never have seen the name of the one he had so loved and still loved come out of nowhere. Not a day passed when he did not ask himself where he was or what he did.

More than once he had imagined what effect he would have made to see her again, but what most stirred him were the words that the Ondore had used in the missive.

 ** _"It's about your sister Ondine._**

 ** _I know that what I have just written is something incredible_**

 ** _If I delayed with my coming and because there were some facts related to your sister that prevented me._**

 ** _Do not be surprised or angry when I come to your person but rejoice ... because this moment is blessed by the Gods._**

 ** _your uncle, Halim Ondore IV. "_**

These phrases asked Basch what they centered ... in what way they could relate to Ondine.

-WHERE NEVER BLESSED BY THE GODS ! WHAT THEY CENTRATE THEM ... why should we rejoice?

This thought greatly alarmed him Basch, I start to feel a strong anger what had never done this time Ondine? He had always felt so blamed for her, he felt strongly for her.

The huma remembered everything as it started and ended ... but still could not bring itself to rest. She felt terribly lonely, she wanted to hug her, kiss her, hold her tight and talk.

He wanted to ask her a lot of questions ... about how he was now and how he spent his life.

He saw it so far, far away. You have his eyes no longer seemed the same princess but seemed like a perfect stranger. He wanted to cry out all his anguish, his despair, his fear, his loneliness and his rage.

He wanted to cry out all his feelings that until then kept a close watch.

Basch barely held, but it was obvious that he was destabilized. Ashe watched silent Basch, while looking at Al-Cid who silently watched everything.

And at that moment that Al-Cid immediately acted immediately, it was immediately clear to him what the right bearing would be. The Rozarian tried to show himself to be as concerned as possible, being careful not to look fake.

-Lady Ashe ... something troubled you in your uncle's letter? - He gently asked the Rozariano to do extremely kind.

-Al-Cid .. you ..- Ashe had not just time to answer when from the room connected to the terrace on which they were the three, appeared a figure well known to all.

Lady Ashe, Al-Cid and Basch saw the door of the room adjoining the terrace open, and they saw Balthier appearing decisively and a serious expression painted on his face, while Fran had decided to stay with the others.

-I KNOW EVERYTHING! He exclaimed the young man with a loud voice as he approached the princess with a firm step.


	22. Chapter 22

**HE LAW OF THE** **PRIDE**

 **"I KNOW EVERYTHING"...**

These words were enough to capture the attention of all those present and to turn it to Balthier. Al-Cid did not show his disappointment but had a very bad feeling.

\- _(Look, what an idiot!)_ \- I think the Rozaran prince making a face with his lips. Inside, Al-Cid was very annoyed by the alleged confession of the Archadian.

"Balthier!" Basch and Princess Ashe exclaimed in unison. Their expressions became even darker.

Al-Cid didn't move, if he wanted to argue against what Bathier had said, the guy had never gone down, he had that sure-fire way of doing, but Al-Cid didn't want him in any way whatsoever. people found out he knew something.

-Do you use healthier? ... judging by your expressions, well ... I would say it came just in time.

\- It is not a good time to make sarcastic ... and your "announcement" could not have happened at a worse time. - Said the princess with a harsh and authoritative tone of voice.

-Instead I think ... Majesty who would have liked to know what I know, about your sister Ondine.

Judging by your expressions, it means that I have come at the right time ... have you just read the Marquis's message? - asked the young airborne ironically with all the tranquility of the world.

But his irony only further irritated all those present, especially Basch, who found himself raising his voice, which was loud and vigorous, so it was enough to get the young airborne back in line.

\- PLAN YOUR BALTHIER AND SPEAK! - The captain screamed, almost growling.

Balthier had never seen the captain lose his temper like that, not even when he met him and learned what had happened to him. This time it was different ... it was a situation that touched him personally and was very different from the story of his brother Noah.

-Bathier ... do I want to remind you of Ondine's story ... or should I refresh your memory? - Presented the princess with a cold tone.

Lady Ashe was almost on the verge of a nervous breakdown with all the stress and pressure she had to endure during those days and now she never felt the limit after receiving that news from her uncle.

Now she was even more stressed and furious, she wanted answers and explanations and would not tolerate anything more.

-Balthier if you understand the gravity of the situation ... you will understand that if you know something it is better that you speak ... because I don't know how much I can bear your sarcasm.-

The princess was visibly tired and stressed, Balthier realized that his sarcasm and his usual ways of doing that time would not help him, considering the people he faced and their role.

-Well ... what I know and that a few days ago your beloved princess has visited ... expressing all her disappointment. We had a little quarrel, I asked her where she hid ... and she brazenly answered me to mind my own business. I also asked her why she had made contact with me ... but she answered me vaguely.

Of course it is from her being so ... as far as I know, she was also well informed about the restoration ceremony, she was sure right away that I would tell you everything. Guys has changed ... it has become even more bitchy and sour than when I remembered.

Now he is traveling to the west, I know he would have visited Archades to greet the general and other people, I don't know how long he's going to stay there ... but I don't think so.

The ariopirate told what little she knew, but she knew all too well what Amaya was capable of, after which, given the situation, she decided it was better to remain silent.

With the latest news at the palace, the mood was not the best and you could see a strong emotion, poorly concealed by both parties involved. Al-Cid hardly seemed to remain neutral and aloof, but for that he knew and hid well he had to resort to all his diplomacy to remain calm.

Lady Ashe was on the verge of exploding ... with the preparations for the ceremony and many other things to fix, she was under too much stress and to know about this latest news, which didn't make the situation any better.

Ashe felt that he wanted to be alone, he wanted to be a little quiet and be left in peace, not only did he want to catch his breath and decide well on the stages.

"Leave me alone ... I need a rest." The young princess spoke in a cold voice that echoed like an echo in the absolute silence of her room.

All the people present took leave, Basch was visibly tempted to ask his sovereign for something, but the young ruler anticipated it.

-Basch you too ... I want to be alone and for no reason want to be disturbed, until further notice ... and then you too like me ... you need rest.

Unhappily his discontent Basch could only object, at that moment he was not in himself. Even the young Rozarian prince tried to talk to the princess to calm her but she did not want to know, she sent him away like everyone else.

Left alone the young Ashe could give vent to all her discomfort and the anger she felt towards her sister, she saw the thing as a betrayal, she wondered why someone so dear to her, the last one left of her family could have done her a similar affront.

Her head was invaded by so many thoughts and for a single moment she felt truly alone, in the building that had seen her grow up, he had seen her born, smile and cry. In every corner of that ancient palace one could see so many nostalgic memories, of a past reality of which now it never belonged anymore.

She had remained the last of her family and although she had no blood connection with her sister, she always remained her beloved sister, despite the immense gap that separated them.

If only his sister had not acted like this, together they could give Dalmasca back to that serenity that now for some years had never failed.

In another wing of the palace the little emperor of Archades was walking along the immense corridors of the royal palace, he heard the murmur of some Dalmatian guards who spoke of the young sovereign.

Larsa didn't miss the chance to ask the guards, the topic they were talking about. Both guards felt taken aback, embarrassed and as they were in front of such an authority told of what was rumored about the princess.

The exchange of words with the guards was very quick and simple, having learned of the situation of the princess, Larsa decided to investigate the situation to know what was going on, turning so directly to Basch.

Meanwhile Basch was in his rooms, stripped only of his heavy plowing, he decided to take a hot bath and relax a little. But her head didn't want to know to stop, so her thoughts too, the thoughts turned to her, her "Nereid", resurfaced in her mind. So Basch called Ondine, calling her by his second name.

His smile, his voice. his expressions, the warmth of his skin ... that skin so white he wanted to touch her again, touch her, bite her ... in comparison his skin looked so rough and ruined. Darkened and tanned by the scorching desert sun, all this was due to the many years spent in Dalmasca.

She missed it. Everything he lacked, his old life, his name, his identity, his fellow soldiers and his beloved. He had seen it grow, he had seen it bloom and when it had been his he had seen it tear away.

Remember ... they were blades, as he saw the ghosts of a life ahead of him. And his disappearance, sudden and painful, was an open wound that never stopped bleeding. But meanwhile a mysterious but at the same time familiar voice came forward, telling him:

 **"EVERYTHING RETURNS. And YOU?** "

With this thought fixed inside his heart and fixed deep in his head, he never stopped tormenting him. "At least once will you have fallen in love with someone?" he asked for an ancient and mysterious voice in his head, tied to an old memory of her, of many years before.

At that question, Basch did not answer at first, he did not know what to answer then ... suddenly he found the answer he had not been able to give at that moment.

" **ONCE ... WE HAVE LEFT, THROUGH THE DISTANCE BETWEEN US ... I KNOWED FOR YEARS ...**

His voice became harsher and more bitter than usual, a long-hidden anger was taking over, never could he be aware of his tired blue eyes.

The voice kept asking him about her ...

 **"Are you still in love with it?"**

But Basch was unable to answer that question ... he answered only with a **"MAYBE NOT MORE.**

But the voice continued to investigate and insist, Basch felt trapped, facing something that maybe he didn't want to watch either.

 **"Did this story make you suffer so much?"**

It was like lifting the crust of a wound and putting your finger inside it and turning it over very slowly, so as to cause even more suffering.

 **"**

 **SO MUCH, BUT IT WAS NOT PLEASANT ... AFTER EVERYTHING THAT WE HAD BUILT ... "**

Basch's voice was broken only by the roaring of the water, when he bowed his head with difficulty, pronouncing these words, his hands rested on the shower wall, while the water that fell on his head carried some strands of blond hair on his forehead .

While he was suffocating a silent growl, he let himself cry slowly. the cry of a man now never destroyed so long was now reduced to being only the shadow of himself.

It was difficult for him to react, not to give up and fight as he had always done before, his will to live, his enthusiasm suddenly turned off.

The others, you have his eyes seemed so vital and joyful ... he wanted, at least once, to get attention to feel that someone was there for him.

The warm water relaxed the heavy and corpulent body of Captain Basch, every muscle was perfectly developed, despite the stocky and massive body that was found. Overall, Basch showed a statuesque and harmonious physique, he didn't look like a kid ... but a complete man in every respect especially psychic.

Only the sound of water could be heard, while the judge's armor was carefully placed on a table and a chair, while the remainder was lying on the bed, singing more comfortable clothes.

Basch stayed in the shower for more than an hour ... trying to find a way to cope with what was happening. He had just finished washing and wrapping a towel, finely decorated with dalmaschi embroidery, around his waist while he was wiping his hair with another towel, he heard a knock at the door of his room.

A dull and dry sound he heard, while with a tired voice he asked who he was and Larsa answered him.

-I'm Larsa, I'd like to talk to you Basch! the boy exclaimed in a rather worried tone.

\- Your majesty ... it would not be the case! - He pointed out the captain, but Larsa didn't want to hear reason and forced the judge to receive him.

-I would like to understand what is happening here at the Palace ... I know that you received the message from the Marquis and that you gave it to Lady Ashe ... I would like to talk to you.

Hearing that sentence he could only open, the young Emperor found himself before the judge still half naked. Basch had worn light fabric trousers while the rest of his bust remained uncovered.

"Your Majesty, this is the least suitable time to talk to you about the message and about Lady Ashe." "The judge said, but Larsa was insistent, he wanted to know what had happened.

"I'd like to understand what's going on and if I can help you in any way," the boy replied, but Basch replied that what was happening was about the Dalmatian royal family and that he therefore had to stay out of it.

-Lord Larsa, the question is not about you, but Lady Ashe, the Marquis and Princess Ondine. I still don't know what centers Ondine ... or why his name appears so suddenly ...- The captain added.

\- You are wrong Basch ... I got to know Princess Ondine, you know it too, and I also know about the relationship she had with your brother. As for the rest, you are right ...-

Larsa looked with displeasure at the captain, retracing all his history and what bound her to Princess Ondine.

Ondine ... Larsa had known her by another name, and well understood why both Basch and Princess Ashe didn't want to see anyone.

-Lord Larsa ... as you well know, I ask you to be able to remain alone, at least for today I would like to rest ... and digest this situation to the unpleasant.- He closed the captain and the young Larsa who agreed that permission.


	23. Chapter 23

**ONLY BORDER HORIZONS**

In Rabanastre another day was coming to an end, and while the evening was slowly coming to the palace, the tense situation did not seem to be ending, but dragging itself slowly.

Ashe had spent the whole day locked in his rooms while Basch had preferred to go around the city and the desert to try to drive his demons away. But if being unhappy or feeling good was their choice ... only theirs.

Basch only felt so angry and did not want to let it go, he wanted answers and wanted to know where Ondine was ... and did not care what would happen, if it were necessary Basch would also use the strength to know of his Lady.

The captain had made a promise that inextricably links him to Ondine and whatever her fate had been, he would have followed her everywhere.

Ashe as Basch had also made a promise concerning her sister, a promise that could not be broken and she knew that this promise was even more important than the Restoration ceremony of her kingdom.

Ondine was all too important for her, for everyone ... and she would do anything to bring her back to her home.

Despite the strong emotions that Ashe felt, and the various contradictions, the princess had understood what she should have done, when her uncle in front of him and her sister had been found.

Larsa remained alone and Judge Zargabath, having learned of the latest news at the palace, found themselves talking about how to solve that complex situation.

"Your height is more complex than it seems." The judge insinuated a rather ambiguous phrase that immediately caught the boy's attention.

"What do you want to insinuate?" Larsa asked.

-Lord Larsa, you and I also got to know Lady Ondine, even under another name and appearance ... and was also well known the role she played with your father, and the absolute trust he enjoyed, before find out who she really was. It was not a mystery, in fact it was well known that Judge Gabranth cared about Lady Ondine. .. he was very involved if we can define it that way.

-I am also aware of it, I know what you are referring to, I will ask Gabranth better tomorrow. - Cut short the kid, just before leaving the court.

But while both Ashelia and Basch were wandering in their thoughts, the airship of the Marquis Ondore was coming to the airfield bringing with it a surprise.

It was now never late at night when the Marquis Ondore IV reached the palace, his arrival took everyone by surprise, Lady Ashe.

As soon as the princess received the news of her uncle's arrival, the princess immediately claimed to see him, but the latter felt for her long journey, he replied that he would answer all her questions the following morning, not before Ashelia received an answer from the latter.

-Your arrival uncle could not choose the best moment ... not even the worst of the guests would come with the oxen, in the middle of the night sneaking without notifying anyone. You so tied to our rules ... you let yourself be surprised as the worst of thieves ... it denotes a great lack of trust as well as respect ...- Ashe coldly pronounced these words, while he was taking his uncle back, the Marquis had not excuses well knew that such behavior was unacceptable and unqualified for one of their rank.

-My dear nephew, I had some difficulties before coming here, I know that this is not the way that suits a noble of our rank but I had good reasons. "Ondore justified.

-Justification that bears the name of my sister ... what center you, you have to give me so many explanations and I demand them now.-Ashelia thundered angrily making it difficult to refrain from not making a scene.

-Yes she. Ondine ... she has been there for a long time since the war ended and soon after she disappeared, Ondine remained in Bhujerba. You know that I could never answer you ... you know that you can not deny the truth, his will is law.

Ashelia, things for her do not work as for you, you are about to become a queen ... she has reigned since she came into the world ... you understand well her will and your father's. Things are very difficult to explain and there are things that you still completely ignore and explain them now and here would be impossible.- He let go the Marquis now never tired of all that affair, for the first time Ashelia saw the face of his uncle tired and sorry and for a moment he calms down.

-Good ... Uncle, you've been clear for now and I'll let you rest. But tomorrow as soon as the sun has risen, I want to talk to you, I want to know everything. Now you can go. "Ashe replied, a few minutes later, she ordered some servants to prepare an apartment for her uncle, while she headed for her rooms. That night seemed interminable, so long that both Ashelia and Basch did not sleep. , but at least Al-Cid took peace ... on the contrary he thought only when Amaya knew everything.

The prince's priority, once he knew of the Marquis's arrival, was to have him face to face with him, so he sneaked out of his apartment and went without being seen at the lodgings of the Marquis Ondore.

It was just 4 am when he had recently settled in his room the Marquis received the unexpected visit of the Rozar prince, when Ondore saw him almost made a strange grimace and was tempted not to let him in and to send him away, but Al-cid He could be very insistent.

-Aprite I have to talk to you- said the Rozariano prince as he knocked at the door of the Marquis's apartment, who rushed to open, recognizing his voice.

"You ..." Halim exclaimed.

-I should say it, Marquis ... let me in, you and I have to discuss some things. "You have failed in the covenant," the young prince exclaimed, while Halim urged himself to get in quickly and not to remain at the door.

"Come on ... I would not want there to be any trouble," he said, while Al-Cid said he would have other problems ... bigger than that.

-If I were you, I would not worry about them ... but Ondine ... she has priority. I bet you brought the two principles with you? - At the request of the Radzian Ondore breathless and it was his silence to speak.

-As I imagined ... your silence speaks for you. Are you an unconscious, so much does the "Family" count for you? Or allow two innocents to be entangled in something they do not center? -The huma is infuriated, but the marquis answered him in the same way.

-Ashelia has the right to know, for centuries the royal family Dalmasca watched over Ondine and her lineage. Raminas himself and as well as the order of the Knights of Dalmasca have the duty to watch over her ... Every heir to the throne knows of this covenant and Ashelia has the right, as the last descendant of royal blood and heir to the throne. - the governor of the island of Bhujerba became inflamed.

-Sciocco ... you are a fool. You and your rules and your traditions. Ondine is not just that, she's not something, "the Rozarian replies.

"But neither Huma is." She may have the appearance too, but she always remains something different, she has always been part of the B'nargin. "The Halim underlined, recalling when the royal family had taken care of the girl.

-It's not a huma !? So what are Rasler and Noah? I bet you took them with you ... you broke the "deal", I do not agree with all of this and I do not want to get involved in something you do not realize, "said Al-Cid before leaving the room , the Rozarian now knew what he had to do ... race against time.

The discussion between the Rozarian and the Marquis had lasted a long time, while Al-Cid stealthily came out of the Marquis's room to head toward his visibly irritated apartments, someone in the distance had seen him come out.

Zargabaath immediately recognizing the prince wonders why this strange meeting, held the news for himself, believing that this was not the right time to deal with such a thing.

Al-Cid along all the way he was walking along the endless corridors of the Dalmasco palace, to get to his room, he wondered what was the best thing to do if to warn Amaya or hold the game and see how the situation would evolve. .

The more the prince thought the more he came to the solution that it would be better to warn his friend, so he changed the street and instead of panting to his rooms he headed for the airfield to take his ship the Aurian.

He took the place of the controls and started the engines and as soon as he was ready he set off towards Bhujerba, he had to run even because on his side he had little time and there was the risk that the others could find out.

Al-Cid then left imprudently while his airship aimed at Bhujerba.

Ashelia was still awake in her room thinking that finally the next day he would receive from his uncle the answers he so desired and that the little he had told her was not enough.

Even Basch could not sleep his sleep was very agitated, so that the captain decided to go out and take a ride in the desert to get some air. Already he was reminded of the unusual escapes of Ondine in the middle of the night towards the oasis, he had surprised her many times to escape into the desert and many others had brought her back to the Palace, at other times he had held the game.

Basch had had so much concern for her and she could hardly stop trying something against him. He wondered what would happen when the Marquis would have come, if she too would have been with him.

Officially he was dead and she, however, as a widow was "lifted" from her position, was free to return to her place with the royal family of Dalmasca as the adoptive daughter of Raminas.

Basch could no longer serve her, unless there was a union between her and a member serving the imperial family, which would have been almost unheard of. Ondine had always been loved as much as Ashelia, even if in the eyes of all she had a less prestigious role; for all, in the end she was not a real member of the royal family even though Raminas had officially recognized her as his daughter.

The huma felt strangely calmer and serene, as he walked barefoot through the desert. He wondered if he would have any answers or if he would be able to face Ondore.

But because he had so many paranoias when he would soon have the answers he was looking for.

Towards the first light of the morning Captain Basch returned to the palace.

He had a simple brown cloak with a hood, which had protected him from the sand and the cold of the desert at night, under his cloak held a wide cream-colored linen shirt with long puffed sleeves, while he was visibly open on his chest in a long V-neck, held together by some laces left slow.

From above he wore an open bordeaux waistcoat while the brown trousers were of a high quality raw linen, around his calves he wore his classic leather sandals.

He walked on foot, holding in one hand the reins of a chocobo he had taken from the royal stables. In the uncontaminated silence of the building at the first light of dawn, Basch was preparing to return, how many memories were re-emerging in those moments.

For a while, the immensity of the Palace enveloped in silence gave it a certain and strange serenity that calmed its already tormented soul. Returning to his place the Chocobo, Basch hastened to reach his rooms, to remarry.

Slowly the Palace with the first light of dawn began to wake up, Ashelia despite the day of rest she had taken was not at all calm, she knew that in a few hours she would meet her uncle, but the same felt very nervous.

Meanwhile, Basch had regained a certain mastery of himself, while he still felt a certain anger, though veiled by his stoic being.

Towards breakfast time, Princess Ashe gave orders to her servants to prepare a sumptuous breakfast and to invite her Uncle Ondore to take part, she absolutely needed to see him.

He woke up quite tense, he knew that his niece would have demanded many explanations, while he was about to fix some things, a servant knocking at the door of his room.

"Distinguish your lordship, I get a message from Princess Ashe." Said the young servant, waiting for some reaction from the Marquis, while Halim silently peered at him expecting that sooner or later his niece would call him to talk to him.

-Well, what message is my beloved niece, Lady Ashe, want to send me? asked the Marquis.

-Lady Ashe wants to invite you to have breakfast with her, added that you reach her as soon as possible, she has some important things to ask you. - The servant related the message of the princess, the Marquis did not take long to respond to his nephew's request.

-Remember to my niece that I am happy to accept her invitation ... tell her that they reached her at once I have to fix some things.- The Marquis replied as the servant signaled that he had understood and hurried to leave the room to bring the message to his lady.

Leaving only the Marquis, he headed for the room of Karaii, a young nurse who took care of Rasler and Noah. The young woman in her twenties, tall with a robust but at the same time harmonious and well proportioned physique.

The woman had long straight blond hair gathered in a ponytail while wearing the typical Bhujerba garments. Once he arrived at his rooms, Ondore asked the young nurse how the two children were.

"So, my two little princes, how are they?" Asked the Marquis gently.

-Ovace Grace, the princes are well and are soothing. - answered the young huma.

-Very good Karaii, then prepare them, in a few minutes I would like to introduce them to Lady Ashe. As soon as I have talked to you I will tell you when to bring them to his presence until then I wish that no one should even just approach this room. I gave instructions to my personal guards to let only you and me enter the room, no one else should come in here, even if it were Princess Ashelia. Rasler and Noah are of fundamental importance and as their legal guardian and well that the two are not disturbed ... - The Marchese reported, while sitting on a chair examining some papers, resting on the table.

Within 20 minutes Karaii washed and prepared the two children according to the arrangements. Rasler was almost three years old, while his brother Noah had one, both children had blue eyes and blond hair, a sign that I had taken a lot from both of their fathers.

He had grown up and educated them, and realized that as the days went by, the two children took from both the parents, the extraordinary abilities of the mother and the esthetics of both fathers.

There was no day when the Marquis wondered who was really the father of the two if Basch or his brother the late murderer of Raminas, Ondore did not feel any feelings of hatred or hatred towards the two children, who instilled a little like if they were his children and not his grandchildren.

Halim adored them and knew he could do anything for them. Once the Marquis was ready and everyone went to see Lady Ashe nervously awaiting her uncle's arrival.

Along with Princess Ashelia there was also Basch, the young princess had insisted until he was also present, as Basch was directly involved in that affair.

Basch that morning he never expected to have been invited to have breakfast privately with Lady Ashe, but instill within and waiting for him and strangely felt comfortable.


	24. Chapter 24

THE MOMENT OF TRUTH WILL COME

The Aurian, for about four hours, was flying directly towards Bhjierba at great speed, but it would arrive at its destination only at 10 or 11 in the morning, a time that for Al-Cid meant so many things.

His daring maneuver could have blown his cover if someone in Rabanastre would have noticed his absence, fortunately he had thought of a backup plan if such a thing ever happened.

Al-Cid had instructed one of his many assistants that if anyone ever came to ask for him, his assistants would have to answer that he had to leave to resolve some questions regarding Rozaria.

The Rozarian prince prayed inside himself, that no one would ever notice his absence, because between the round trip from Rabanastre and Bhujierba he would have lost about a day and could not foresee how the situation at the palace might have evolved he feared for the worst.

But as a prudent prince and a great strategist, Al-Cid had not transcended this possibility either, he had entrusted Malta with his most trusted assistant, not his favorite, entrusted her with making his feces in his absence and referring to every change that was occurred during his absence.

In Bhjierba, in the splendid palace of the Marquis Ondore, the end of the world was bursting, Amaya, after returning from Archades, had learned what had happened in his absence. Her reaction to this news had lost her coolness and her imperturbable calm, in favor of a very emotional and highly aggressive attitude.

Sebastian and Noel with difficulty managed to keep up with her, trying to make her not only calm, but also to induce her to reason. Amaya was very shaken and was so agitated that she often seemed not to be lucid or rational.

Her two bodyguards had never seen her in that state, except three years before when the Marquis Ondore told the truth about who she was. Amaya was very nervous, so much so that she vented her state of mind by destroying the objects that surrounded her, especially those of the Marquis.

Destroying objects, even if in a certain sense it was a childish way of doing, helped Amaya to strain herself, this could at least tire her out and cause her to calm her for a while, but the time in which she was quiet was very little.

\- How long do you still want to go on Amaya? Do you want to tear the whole residence of the marquis to pieces? "Noel asked sternly, staring at Amaya as he destroyed his uncle's yet another piece of furniture.

"Yes, it wouldn't be a bad idea, if this will help me get better!" The princess exclaimed.

\- Your uncle will be furious when he sees what you've done. At the very least it will come a blow! - Sebastian almost urged her commenting sarcastically and observing the disaster that Amaya had left in his uncle's room.

-SEBASTIAN DON'T MAKE IT! -Noel resumed his brother as he prepared himself to scold Amaya.

-And YOU AMAYA STOP TAKING YOU AS A GIRL, DO YOU REALLY MATTER WHAT YOU ARE DOING !? WHAT HAS YOUR SUITABLE ATTITUDE MADE?! -

\- Who cares Noel! Amaya exclaimed, trying to break the last piece of furniture that was still intact in that room, using his powers.

-I don't care, if I'm acting like an immature ... let me vent in peace! Just let me behave like a 5 year old girl for once! Instead of always being on me! - the girl replied exasperatedly.

-But do you realize what you just said ?! You who are the noblest of all! "Noel was shocked when he heard Amaya say those sentences.

But to hear that sentence, Amaya stopped suddenly, turned to his guard and, taking a serious expression, said something to him that silenced Noel.

-Noel ... I'm tired of what I have to be or not to be. I'm tired of hearing myself say "what I am" or "what I should be". I have not even the faintest idea of what to do with my life. I know I should now think of Rasler and Noah. They should be my "priority" ... do you think I didn't think of it? In your opinion, why did Ondore bring the two princes to Rabanastre? ... Because he wanted to get me to follow him and consequently let me out into the open, going to Rabanastre I would lend myself to his game and that's not what I want! - The princess said, going mad.

\- Although this is undoubtedly true, this does not justify your behavior and this mess you are creating. Since you came back from Archades, all you have to do is switch from one mood to another in a matter of minutes, without realizing anything concrete about Rasler and Noah! - the Noel shoot to give him reason was also his twin brother Sebastian.

-Lady, Amaya you know my brother is right. Don't take it badly, but being here to smash everything will certainly not solve your problems, and it certainly does not please both of us to see myself in this state. Please take more care of you.- Sebastian said softly.

Sebastian was a pretty cool guy compared to Noel who was more of a simple and easy-going guy. The knight had a fairly complicated character that for so many sides, reminded Amaya of the character of Basch's brother, Noah.

The guard urged Amaya not to let herself go to react and above all to take better care of herself. The princess felt lost, for a moment she seemed to no longer know what she wanted, she found the situation surreal, but she who was the one who always knew what to do this time was the exact opposite.

\- What should I do second? the girl asked calmly, turning to the twins.

-First, recover and calm down! Second, look for a way to react to this situation ... you're not as fragile as you think. Did you vent first? Well no, it means that if you want you can pull out your emotions and react, so take this your anger and use it for something more productive. Try to take stock of the situation.- said the younger of the twins, Sebastian.

Amaya silently looked Sebastian in the eye, the huma had suddenly become serious, what his guard had suggested was a precious advice he willingly accepted.

Even in the past Amaya had found herself in her similar situation with Judge Gabranth, it was during the war, more precisely during the intense and exhausting training that the judge submitted to her, on several occasions Amaya found herself on the verge of giving up everything , but every time Gabranth always urged her not to give up.

Gabranth was not one who spared himself in his work, even if it was a simple training, he always gave his best. The judge against Amaya was very strict and strict, but above all right, his training was not a walk and they were so hard because they served to increase the combative potential of his student.

Gabranth had seen great qualities in her and wanted the girl to develop them to the fullest.

If Amaya ever wanted to be a judge one day, he should have been excellence, so as an assistant and Gabranth's right hand man, Amaya had to learn to cope with every situation and react as he did, he couldn't afford the luxury of to cry on.

\- Get up and fight! This is not a workout, here you have to think that we are on the battlefield and if you are lying on the ground for you it is the end. So if you want to live in this world you must first of all learn to survive by clinging to whatever is beautiful or ugly. So ... get the sword and get up! Show me what you can do. Forward!-

Amaya remembered this speech well, Gabranth and he had done so many times, she had got into the habit of always repeating it.

If Noah would have seen him in that situation he certainly would not have forgiven him, he would have told her something unpleasant and equally pungent, all to push her to react.

This is because Amaya knew that although Noah had a bad temper and many times he had been a real asshole, he was certainly not an uncaring person; on the contrary, in that way he hid a person deeply hurt in his nicest affections.

Amaya was surprised how often she thought of Noah and all that the former judge had taught her. The girl had always been convinced that she hated and could not stand the judge for everything she had done to her, her sister and Basch, but things were very different from what she believed.

The young princess knew that Noah could hardly have forgiven him, yet despite this she had been quite upset when she learned of his death.

She had wanted to go in person to Archades, in secret, to see if what Al-Cid had told her was true. She had not liked what the princess had seen, indeed she had strongly indignantly.

Amaya had seen Basch wearing Judge Gabranth's armor and pretending to be him in front of people who were unaware of how things actually were. The young princess had to refrain from making a scene, but found the whole situation in bad taste.

If it were for her, Noah would never have allowed such a thing, Amaya knew him too well.

The young woman found the whole situation a huge mockery, not only for the memory of the true judge Gabranth but also for the person of Basch to accept such a condition, it means accepting not to exist and for what then ... peace. What peace?

A peace that was not a peace, but only a fragile appearance of a much broader general framework that she could well understand and glimpse.

Seeing such a situation, Amaya decided to leave Archades for how things had turned out for her, it was absolutely not a good idea to stay. Because he knew well what could have happened if she had stayed there.

He would have done nothing but throw the anger he felt towards the only person from whom he would never have wanted to be seen in that state. For her, Basch, he had to remain the Basch she remembered and not wear his brother's clothes ... all this would only confuse her further.

Amaya well knew that no one could ever replace Noah as a judge, not even his brother. According to Amaya, Basch was too soft to play the role of a judge or so she believed.

The girl knew very well how a Magister Judge must have been, above all he knew the requisites that were required to be part of it. It was Noah himself who taught her all this with the utmost severity and moral rigor he was capable of.

And now Basch could boast the title of judge, without having the slightest idea or even knowledge of his brother's role, of his obligations and limitations.

Basch knew nothing about the politics and laws that governed the Archadian empire. "The law above all". This was the motto of Archadian politics. Would Basch ever live up to his brother as a judge?

For Amaya he was no, Basch was a good soldier, a very good general and a very bad man, but a very bad politician. While Noah was not only an excellent soldier, strategist but also a skilled manipulator and an unparalleled judge, so much so that he was the head of the ninth division, the most important of all.

For a single moment Amaya thought of Noah, of all he had taught her and of what had been for her, not just a simple mentor but also a point of reference.

She remained silent while Sebastin and his brother looked at her expecting some reaction from her, they looked at her again looking at her more carefully this time.

The Dalmatian woman had resumed her usual demeanor that always made her stand out, then turned her head in the direction of Sebastian and her twin brother and thanked them for the valuable advice they had advised her.

-You're right, Sebastian. I owe you a lot, without you I would feel lost.

-Happy to know that you were shooting, you started to miss us ...- Sebastian commented sarcastically, while his brother took it again.

\- Sebastian when will you plant it? - Noel blurted quite annoyed by the continuous jokes of dubious taste of his brother.

In front of that nice curtain at Amaya she hinted at a smile, who knows for what reason every time the girl saw the twins, Noel and Sebastian, arguing and throwing herself slanting made her smile and return her good mood.

Both twins knew a lot about this peculiarity of Amaya and more than a few times they resorted to this trick to bring back their good mood.

Amaya was very close to both twins and loved them each in her own way. Of Noel, Amaya loved his long hair gathered in a tail, the bristly beard that framed his face, gave Noel not only a man's lived-in look but seemed to have something wild that went to create a contrast with the wonderful eyes that the man found himself again.

Noel and Sebastian could boast of having unparalleled beauty, regular and at the same time delicate features, the eyes, in particular they had a very particular cut, they were small and sunken a little to the down.

The color of the eyes of both twins was of a beautiful blue that was so reminiscent of the color of ice, a color so clear and limpid that it struck anyone who looks at them. What gave these eyes even more charm was the intensity of the gaze of both twins, an intense, determined and mysterious look.

Sebastian was identical to Noel, but compared to his brother, he had a nicer look, short hair and no beard.

Even in the ways the twins stood out, Sebastian was a selfish and provocative person, while Noel was not only quite disinterested but also very selfless.

However different and opposite, the two brothers shared the same goal, to serve and protect Amaya, to whom they had sworn absolute loyalty and devotion.

Finally the time had come to take control of the situation of not wasting any more time, Amaya had to decide right away what to do, she couldn't do otherwise.

When her two bodyguards asked her if she had any ideas, the young huma expressed her will.

-What did you decide to do your thanks? "Noel asked.

"Noel was thinking of sending a message to Ondore but I have doubts ..." the girl pointed out as she looked very worried on her face.

-Why don't you also contact Al-Cid, he would answer you while warning Ondore I think it's a bad idea, look at his behavior.- Sebastian rightly expressed his thought with which both Amaya and Noel agreed.

-You are right, Sebastian, if I make such an error Ondore could show my letter to Ashe, as proof of my presence here in Bhujierba. They care that Ashe could send that judge back here ... Instead with Al-Cid it would be different. - Amaya's face darkened, the very idea of finding herself in a situation where she didn't want to be in the world, but all of that situation would not have happened if he had instead contacted the Rozaran prince.

The girl was more than sure that the Rozarian prince would have been without a shadow of doubt on his side.

Amaya seemed to have recovered from the bad mood that had characterized her a moment before, now she was more calm and mistress not only of herself but also of her powers.

On the advice of her two guards she had taken stock of the situation and decided what her next move would be. The girl had finally decided, what would be her move when without warning, a soldier of the marquis Ondore's guard decided to disturb Amaya, warning her of the surprise visit of the Prince of House Margrace who urgently asked to receive her.

\- Your Highness, Prince Al-Cid asks to see you urgently. He is very agitated at only saying that you would understand.

The guard reported the message, but was afraid of expecting an outburst from Ondore's niece.

In fact, the soldier was afraid to look into the eyes of the young Dalmasca, who had darkened from a serene moment. The two Landisians who were behind Amaya had the same expression as their lady, to learn that Al-Cid was there meant only two things.

That Ashe and his group had known about the two principles or that Al-Cid had been discovered in covering Amaya. In both cases, according to Amaya, the situation was decidedly bad.

The girl got so angry that those present were afraid that the young woman could once again release her power at the mercy of her state of mind. Noel and Sebastian tried to avert any possible manifestation of their lady's power, trying to keep the girl quiet.

-This can only mean two things! - Amaya growled almost choked that she had to refrain from letting herself go to unleash her anger.

\- Lady Amaya calm down, nothing has happened yet. First make sure what Al-Cid has to tell you and then we'll decide again what to do. "Said Noel in a calm voice trying to keep control of the situation and not to alter the dalmasca.

Even Sebastian was of the same opinion as his brother. -Amaya instead of arabbiarti and lose more time with useless scripts, because we do not think to talk to Al-Cid if he came so far with such urgency, he will want to tell us important news why not listen to him ? -

\- Your Excellency always say that Al-Cid is one of those people you can always rely on. Who better than he could give you the best suggestions or make you notice something that escapes you? -

-It's true ... I was already thinking about it! Al-Cid is the best ally I can count on, "Amaya said, hinting at a smile as she seemed to regain a more optimistic attitude and self-control.


	25. Chapter 25

MUSICALS PROMISES OF APOCALYPSE 25

Amaya gave the order to the soldier who had warned her of the arrival of the Rozaran, to make him sit in the meantime she would see to fixing some things.

-Refer to the prince who will receive it as soon as possible, then send someone to fix this mess. - ordered the girl to the soldier.

\- A moment ago Amaya did not want the Marquis to see this mess as soon as he returned? - Sebastian asked sarcastically, pointing out to Amaya his inconsistency.

-Sebastian you never stop? - the dalmasca became impatient with the continuous filming of her personal guard, who for her tastes reminded her too much of some of her aspects.

\- I'm just correcting you, Excellency! - the Landisian hisses almost hissing while Noal observing that scene raised his eyes to the sky, before intervening and putting those two back in line.

-PIANTATELA! - Noel said, now never impatient with those two, who turned in his direction to understand what the huma still wanted.

\- Well now that I have your attention! Lady Amaya go and change, so you are unpresentable and as for you, Sebastian, see that you don't create any more useless problems stay with Amaya and as soon as she is ready take her to Al-Cid. I will take care to entertain the prince until you are ready, you have ten minutes no more.-

Noel saw the situation not doing any development by those present, he decided to take the situation in hand, advised Amaya to make himself more presentable as agreed to one of his rank, instead ordered Sebastian to go with Amaya while he would try to earn time with Al-Cid.

"When do you take the initiative from here?" Amaya almost asked in disbelief

to his bodyguard.

-When you have lost all interest in what should be your duties, "the young man exclaimed, looking his lady in the eye.

Amaya said nothing, doesn't even reply to those words. She herself knew well that since she had returned from Archades she had lost all enthusiasm, even if she didn't want to admit it she knew it was no longer the time to escape and that soon she would have to confront her past.

The young girl merely followed the advice given to him by Noel, called if Sebastian was about to have his say but was silenced by a gesture from Amaya's hand.

How could she have come to that situation? Amaya was wondering, if it had been a few days before she would have rushed like a fury directly from Al-Cid. The Rozarian prince would have been inundated with questions, but this time something had changed inside her.

The young Dalmatian silently headed for her rooms followed by Sebastian. Noel remained alone, he shook his head disapprovingly seeing in what state Ondore's room was reduced.

The room was almost reduced to a dump, the windows had been broken and torn to pieces as well as the bed, the sheets, the marquis's wardrobe, the mirrors and various precious books.

Not even the furniture had come out intact. Noel was seriously worried that Amaya might sooner or later lose control of his powers, that moment was too emotionally unstable.

He wondered if he could solve this big problem, Amaya had to get rid of all his anger and maybe it would not be bad to see his sister and all his knowledge again, he would let her pull out her discomfort and make peace with his past.

Noel saw no other solution than this, he looked at her and left the room he was in to then go to the Rozaran prince.

Al-Cid when he saw one of Princess Amaya's personal guards coming in, he guessed something was wrong. The young Rozarian knew Noel and his brother Sebastian very well, had met them in the past during the war with Archades in which Amaya was often using them as his personal messengers, in which he sent him information about Archades.

\- I expected to receive Amaya, but I see that it is you, does she send you? - asked the Rozaran prince surprised to find himself face to face with Noel.

-No! It is my initiative, Amaya will soon receive you. Can I already imagine why you came here with such urgency, you were discovered? - Noel asked, giving him a inquiring look.

-No. Do you have so little faith in me? - reported Al-Cid, returning the look of the Landisian.

-Rather, don't you think you're a little too familiar with Amaya? To be a simple bodyguard ... - the provocation of the Rozar's explicitness was something that Noel could not tolerate.

\- I only do what I have to. Furthermore, you have not yet answered the question I asked you of your Highness! -

\- Yeah ... it's true, how careless I am. The situation at the palace is not the best, a rumor has already spread about why Ondore didn't decide to show up.

-So his name turned out at the end.-Noel pointed out, faced with the information given to him by the Rozarian, but it does not seem to be over yet that Al-Cid continued to tell that he had known, by mentioning up until his meeting with Ondore in the middle of the night.

Noel was not at all happy to hear those things, it is the time when Al-Cid was

presented at the Marquis's home all this could only mean one thing, that Amaya's cover had skipped and that everyone now knew his secret.

-MEDEDIATION! - Noel did not keep from cursing loudly. "And now who will tell Amaya? .. this didn't take ..." Noel thought to himself, slamming an angry fist against the wall.

Al-Cid looked carefully at the action of the Landisian, sensed that something was going wrong there and then it occurred to him that Amaya probably already knew.

The situation was critical especially due to the girl's precarious emotional balance.

"No, in what condition is it?" The prince asked with concern, turning to Noel.

"I may lose control of his powers at any moment, if this happens, the Nabuis episode could happen again." - Hypothesized Noel.

That prospect of destruction did not please Al-Cid who could hardly conceive of such a hypothesis, which for him was unrealistic, but which was real.

-This is impossible! - The prince exclaimed nervously.

-No! That it isn't! - Noel replied - I know it's crazy to understand but that's the way it is.

Amaya's powers are connected with her emotions and her inner balance. If this balance fails, Amaya would find herself at the mercy and control over her powers would be lost ... She is not like us.

-I believe he doesn't know ... it's hard to treat her like anything else.- Al-Cid pointed out.

-For now he can stay calm, his powers are under control but that tires her considerably. You know how his powers work, don't you? - Noel asked him, but Al-Cid shook his head, it was the first time that the Rozarian prince was talking about these things.

There was to admit that Al-Cid did not know so many things about Amaya, he knew who he was and above all what he was, but he totally ignored what were the dynamics of this.

The prince thought that even though Amaya, despite having Huma features, he perceived and felt things like him and many other Humas, he could not make a bigger mistake than that.

-I imagined! -She breathed in Noel -Amaya sees, feels and perceives things differently from us, everything is more amplified in her. She is very sensitive to the moods, emotions and feelings of others, especially if she has a strong connection with these people. Thanks to this dowry, he can understand who is in front of him, whether he lies or not. She also managed to manipulate the Mystes to your liking. As a result this allows her to always be one step ahead of the others ... but ...- Noel hesitated to continue, but Al-Cid urged to continue.

-But there is a downside to it. Amaya being very empathetic, this ability creates her no small difficulty, because the stronger the bond with a certain person, the more this bond influences her will thus altering her way of acting.

Consequently, the person with whom he has a strong connection with her, "would also have the possibility of influencing her indirectly" this would greatly limit the will of Amaya.- Noel ended.

-Is that the only trick of this thing is that judge? How could one individual do this? - asked Al-Cid in amazement.

-And because of how Amaya was raised, Raminas has arranged for everything to be arranged in a certain way, consequently Amaya has grown according to that idea ... which then turned out to be a fake. The condition in which he is now is the result of the wrong choices of Raminas and Ondore.-

"I know his story ... but I didn't think of such consequences," Al-Cid added, although the Rozarian prince knew Amaya's secret and his story, many things were still obscure to him.

"So it will be easy to understand ..." Noel asked him, but the prince replied that there were so many things about Amaya that he didn't know yet.

"Understand what?" Asked a female voice familiar to both of them. Amaya made an appearance behind Noel, dressed up in a sumptuous Dalmasca robe that highlighted her blazing beauty with Sebastian.

When asked by Amaya, neither Al-Cid nor Noel responded, indeed they seemed to have a very evasive air. There was an instant in which both the Rozarian and the Landisian met their eyes while the young Dalmasca was still waiting for an answer that was late in arriving.

\- Do you think she's stupid? - the marquis's niece said nervously, frowning.

An expression of rage appeared on Amaya's beautiful face as she stared at the two men, if there was one thing that Amaya hated most of all was to be perceived as fragile, she just couldn't stand it.

Sebastian intervened to mitigate the situation in favor of the two, but he was promptly silenced by the girl who with his authority put him back in his place and is about to face the other two humas.

-It's not what it looks like. said Noel before Amaya glared at him.

-You! First of all, I have full control of my powers and emotions. According to my faculties I am not a danger, nor "I am a time bomb", and third I do not need all this alarmism ... unless you give me problems.

If anything, in the bad case I should become, as you say, "a time bomb" and make something similar to what happened to Nabudis happen, what would remain after my "alleged explosion" would be the most absolute, Noel ..

And finally another thing ... perhaps the most important: A few days ago, Halim had the brilliant idea of taking my children without my consent, doing his own thing and going against my will.

"How would you react if they took away what is dearest to you? I think you would feel bad, didn't you? ... I felt like I was in pieces and my reaction you know was accordingly." a gritty attitude, then turned to Al-Cid, the Rozarian himself was, like Noel, to be picked up by Amaya.

-Al-Cid you should be in Rabanastre, if you are here it means two things. One that you have not been discovered ... and I have doubts about this thing at the moment, and two of my sister will have heard about my secret.-

"That's so." The Rozarian sighed for a moment before continuing with the speech. "Last night your uncle arrived in Rabanastre and then in the palace. I also know that Lady Ashe learned of your uncle's arrival, she claimed to receive him urgently, the Marquis did not know how to say no.

"Of course, he has always had a preference for Ashelia, then what else has happened?" The young Dalmatian asked worriedly, listening very carefully to what Prince Al-Cid was telling her.

-The things did not end there, before coming to you, the Marquis and I had a little comparison, immediately after the meeting with Lady Ashe, in which I learned that Ondore still had not told her about Rasler and Noah.-

Amaya was not at all happy to have that last news, because given the time when Al-Cid had arrived in Bhujierba and had wasted time talking to her, all this could only mean one thing, that Ashe had known everything .

Ashe's sister frowned, her fists clenched and I turned my head towards Sebastian and ordered him to prepare Amira.

-Sebastian let Amira prepare! -

"But Lady Amaya ..." Sebastia said, almost protesting, but Amaya didn't want to listen to him and told him to do as he ordered. The girl then turned to Al-Cid and with a somewhat contemptuous mouse pointed out to him, that coming all the way there to warn her of what was happening had been a really stupid move.

-Al-Cid, I have always admired your political abilities, especially those of espionage .. as I admire your cunning and your intelligence as a strategist, but this time you have been to how stupid!

You had to stay in Rabanastre, I am sure that knowing Balthier or Larsa one of you will have noticed your absence, then also seen our common knowledge with Ondore, there is also the possibility that the Marquis may mention to us do not you think?

Then you had to take into account that coming here, you will have lost a key moment in the palace situation, or when my sister would have known about Rasler and Noah, you could at least delay it and in the meantime look for a way not to expose yourself. Have you never thought about this?

At this time Ashe will know everything and probably others too.

"All this might not have happened, if a princess of my acquaintance had decided to face her situation instead of escaping as you have chosen to do Lady Amaya ... or should I call you Lady Ondine?" - Al-Cid seemed to almost veil Amaya , calling her by her real name.

-Ondine it's time to face who you know, just run away with your back to the wall.-


	26. Chapter 26

**RACING TO ANOTHER ME 26**

Amaya felt called by her real name, Ondine, not once but twice. It seemed strange to be called by that name which she had denied when she discovered the heap of lies that her father, Raminas, had always told her.

The young woman looked at Al-Cid warily, she didn't like being called that way, she just didn't tolerate it.

She was not a dalmasca, she was not a member of the royal family and as such she was not a princess. This was what she thought.

Although officially and legally she was an effective member of the Dalmasca royal family, this made her a potential heir to the throne after her sister Ashelia.

But Amaya, however, was not interested in the throne and not even in the kingdom of Dalmasca; indeed, he had less to do with Dalmasca and what it entailed, and the happier she was.

Amaya was totally absorbed in her thoughts, when Al-Cid called her again with her real name, which irritated the girl not a little.

-Ondine ...-

\- Can you stop Al-Cid from using that name? It gets on my nerves.- the dalmasca cut it shrewdly.

"Why don't you accept my help, Princess?" Al-Cid asked almost smugly.

-No you have already done too much, ... more than necessary.-The girl refused, Amaya was too proud to admit that she needed someone and this Al-Cid knew it well, so the Rozarian prince decided to be even more persuasive with the girl.

-Do you trust me Amaya, have I ever cheated on you? - The prince said in a persuasive voice as he approached Amaya, looking into her amethyst eyes.

-Amaya, believe me .- The Rozzarian added as he scrutinized the expression on the princess's face, which does not seem to believe a single word from the Rozarian nobleman.

Amaya was not at all happy with the last sentences pronounced by Al-Cid, she feared that the Rozarian could betray her as her uncle had done, acting on his own by taking her away Rasler and Noah.

Al-Cid did not want to give up, he wanted at all costs to win the distrust of the princess. It was enough to call her by her real name, which she had begun to be wary of, so the young Rozarian prince tried to reason with Amaya.

The prince had to give reason in part to Noel, Amaya sometimes lost for a moment the control of his emotions becoming so much emotionality.

It took little to Amaya to get lost in small subtleties.

This was absolutely not good, nor was it something Amaya could afford in a situation like that, for this reason Al-Cid wanted to offer her help, the girl needed allies could not make herself burned down.

Finally after several insistence from Al-Cid where he tried to reason with Amaya, acting alone would not have been a good idea, while having more allies would have simplified things a lot, the girl almost exasperated by Al-Cid's insistence he accepted the help of the prince he wanted to offer.

Found a meeting point Amaya and Al-Cid agreed on what to do, after which the two decided to leave for Rabastre's time.

It was two in the afternoon when the Al-Cid airship departed from Buhjerba, followed shortly thereafter by Amaya of Amaya. On board his aircraft Amaya was in the company of Sebastian and Noel, both of whom had wanted to follow their lady.

Amaya planned to arrive in Rabanastre for the evening, maximum at sunset, the girl already expected to land her airship in the eastern desert of Dalmasca, not far from the east gate of the city.

Amaya knew a small canyon, with a recess in which he could hide his airship without having to worry that some monster could damage it or that someone tried to steal it.

Through a small cloaking device Amaya made his Amira invisible, a trick he had copied from Balthier.

All the way to Dalmasca, Amaya had remained silent while she was at the wheel of the Amira, with her, at the command posts there was Sebastian, who showed her the route to follow and behind him sat Noel.

Amaya's guide was safe and fast, but at the same time very reckless. The girl had gone at an unbelievable speed towards Dalmasca, enough to arouse the worry of Noel who did not like the girl's way of driving at all.

Sebastian, on the other hand, did not mind Amaya's driving, he recognized an extreme skill and mastery of the vehicle. Amaya felt better every time she drove the Amira that way, on the other hand she loved to travel at high speed, Balthier's Stralh was much too slow by comparison.

Anyone who had seen the Amira fly, would have immediately recognized it not only for its speed, but also for the particular designer, decidedly unusual for an airship.

But also due to its dynamic aerial shape, the platinum color, the airship also had details in pink gold as well as red gold decorations.

Amira was a unique aircraft of its kind.

The journey to Dalmasca was fairly quiet and as expected by Amaya, they arrived for the evening in the east desert, not far from Rabanastre. When he came down from Amira Amaya he almost didn't believe he was trampling again, after so long, from the Canadian land.

Amaya for some reason felt strangely at home, looking around, selling nothing but the desert, rocks and sand. He felt almost happy. That place had been strangely missing.

As much as Amaya hated so many things about Dalmasca, the only thing she still loved about that nation was the desert.

He loved the scorching heat of the desert, his climate, which had nothing to do with the temperate climate of Archades or Buhjierba.

The princess remembered her escapes in the desert and the continuous explorations from one dune to another, while in the palace they wondered where she had gone to hide. Amaya looked almost pleased as she looked around, an attitude that did not escape her two bodyguards who felt uncomfortable with Dalmasca's climate.

Before waiting for the arrival of one of Al-Cid's friends who would lead the Amaya group to Rabanastre, the girl ordered her two guards to change clothes and wear clothes from the Dalmasca style, so as to blend in easily with the rest of the population of Rabanastre.

Amaya felt a little thrilled to be returning to Rabanastre in disguise after a long time, along with Al-Cid she had arranged every detail for her stay in Rabanastre.

In fact, on his return to the city, Al-Cid would assign one of his assistants to provide for the accommodation where Amaya and his two guards would stay, as well as send someone to pick up the princess and guide her to Rabanastre, making sure that no one discovered them.

The person in charge of escorting Amaya and her group to Rabanastre, was an old acquaintance of Amaya, her name was Rascha and was a viera.

Rascha was a bounty hunter belonging to the Centurio clan, the viera had long red hair as well as the eyes, the excuse skin typical of her race and a succinct brown dress that left huge portions of skin uncovered.

The viera had brought with it four chocobi, except one on which it rode.

Amaya was pleasantly surprised to see her old acquaintance again and to learn that she would be the one to escort them to Rabanastre.

For many Amaya decided to present his friend to his two guards and after brief introductions, Rascha ordered all present to mount on the chocobi and immediately set off for Rabanastre.

To reach the eastern gate of Rabanastre, Amaya and his group put us about an hour and a half, the journey would last longer on foot.

Once arrived at the east gate of Rabanastre the whole group got out of the chocobi, which had been rented for the trip and handed them over to the chocobiera, after which the group is preparing to bury the enormous gate of the city placed with laurels.

Before launching the door, Amaya drew a great sigh and then with decisive force crossed the threshold of the east door, she and all her group found themselves with a long stretch of road to do that once passed would lead them to the door gates , exact center of the city of Rabanastre.

Amaya could officially say she came home. From the square of the four doors the group headed north, towards the upper districts of the city, Amaya along the entire route did not say a word, looking straight ahead.

Noel and Sebastian, on the other hand, looked at the buildings of the Dalmatian capital with wonder, the people and the various architectural works. They hardly believed in their eyes that this place, so beautiful and lively, was the city from which their lady had come.

Finally the group stopped at some point, Amaya and his group forded around looking for one of Al-Cid's assistants, who would take them to the logo where they would stay.

At one point, in the midst of the crowd, Amaya saw one of Al-Cid's assistants coming, Hilda, a young girl with long dark hair and green eyes, slightly larger than Amaya.

Hilda, without losing a moment of time, greet Amaya and her group, kindly asking them to follow them, that the group finally reached a luxurious penthouse with a huge terrace on which one could observe a magnificent view, not only of the royal palace of Rabanstre, but also of the city below.

Sebastian looking at the place where they would stay, church like a place like that had been chosen instead of choosing a hotel to hide in, Amaya answered him quite simply that the place he was in was safer than staying in a hotel full of prying eyes.

-Amaya why are we here? This certainly isn't the safest place to hide in. -

-Sebastian that's where you're wrong. First of all, this place is the safest, this apartment is my property, I bought it two years ago when I was Judge Gabranth's assistant. I bought this place because I needed a "den" in which to be alone.

Few people know about this place. Depending on whether we would have gone to a hotel or worse in a tavern we would have run the risk of being not only noticed but also discovered.

I would also like to remind you of Sebastian, who now that my sister knows everything thanks to Ondore, presumably will expect a move from me, so he will surely have given the order to check the arrivals and departures just to make sure of my arrival.- he said Amaya quite sure of his prediction.

"Coming here as we did, does it make us difficult to retrace?" Asked Noel.

-Exact Noel I see you understand my strategy. From our we have the surprise effect, Ashe will have no idea when we will hit and therefore will be unprepared in front of our offensive.-

"Always if they don't find us first." Sebastian pointed out.

\- I wouldn't worry about this thing. Before acting Al-Cid and I will decide a plan on how to move. First we have to wait for Al-Cid to take stock of the situation of what happened today in his absence, and then we will decide how to move accordingly, once he tells us everything.

For now calm down, take the rest of the evening to rest, distract yourself and do what you want ... the journey has been hard for everyone, so I want to see you in shape tomorrow, "Amaya said, turning to her guards as she turned to the terrace to look at the royal palace.

\- Princess you have to promise that you too will rest. Like us you also need to rest, especially to face what is to come, "said Noel, approaching the young girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

After greeting Rascha and Hilda with whom they would keep in touch in case of news, Amaya and her guards decided to unpack and settle everyone into their rooms.

In the apartment nothing was missing, the pantry was filled with every good thing, so even the bathroom was full of soaps and personal care products, even the closets were full of clothes, all of them from the Dalesca style.

Amaya had taken care of every little detail, only to one thing had she not thought of servitude. To avoid the risk of being discovered, the girl had decided that in her apartment there would be only her and her two guards and no one else, so for the various home services everyone would have to see for herself.

Now never on Rabanastre had night fallen and Amaya had just finished arranging her belongings in what would have been her room, in front of Amaya's room was Noel's while that one was on her left side.

Instead, in the corridor there was a huge bathroom and next to the terrace was the living room with a kitchen and fireplace.

The attic furnishing was very refined and refined, of Dalmas style, throughout the apartment you could see various precious marbles carved in arabesques of fine workmanship. Another thing that was noticeable about the apartment was the presence of various decorative plants scattered throughout the house, which gave the impression to those who visited the house that they were almost in a greenhouse.

Sebastian and Noel were very impressed by the typical Dalmatian-style home decor, their rooms were not bad either, wherever they laid their eyes they saw nothing but a display of wealth and luxury.

Amaya even though she refused to be a princess and all that that title entailed, certainly did not deprive herself of the luxury to which she had been accustomed since she was a child, nor did she complain if she had lived with much less in the past.

The young girl approached towards the balcony which was near her bed, the girl had changed her clothes with had traveled then choosing to wear a simple pair of shorts, a linen blouse decorated with blue embroidery and a pair of sandals in finely decorated leather that reached her calves.

She felt tired as she watched the royal palace from afar, a sea of

memories inside her was overwhelming her. He began to remember when he slipped away from the royal palace in the middle of the night, or when he wandered through the sleeping city ... what good times.

Thinking back to those quiet atmospheres, Amaya felt almost tempted to go out without saying anything.

His bodyguards meanwhile were doing something else, Sebastian was taking a bath while Noel was cooking.

Amaya knew well that those two would have prevented her from even going out for a ride, but the desire to go out to take even a breath of air was so strong, that in doing so, impulsively, Amaya decided to go out ... she wanted to see how much Rabanastre was changed during his absence.

That was the perfect time to go out, there was no one around, except in the inns, which were always open and full of people, while there were very few people around the city, at most a few soldiers.

Having made up his mind, Amaya decided to gather his long black hair in a long braid, while covering his head with a navy blue cap that was enough to make it unrecognizable at first sight, with if Amaya carried a small decorated leather bag with some bright and brightly colored tassels. And he hurried out.

 **NB: (chapter to which it is connected with AND THE NIGHT THAT I CALL)**


	27. Chapter 27

_**ARE YOU SURE HOW THEY ARE THINGS? CHAPTER 27**_

 _ *** Several hours before Amaya's arrival in Rabanastre ***_

On Rabanastre a new day was rising, which would have been very different from the previous one, a few hours after the hasty departure of Al-Cid dictated at the last minute for "internal matters in Rozaria", so the prince had justified his departure.

The other representatives of Rozaria had not agreed to the sudden, unjustified removal of their prince. Al-Cid had reminded them of the "pact signed" with the princess Ondine and the clauses that it provided.

The imperial house Margrace undertook to protect and support the Princess Ondine, if the aforementioned had requested her intervention in exchange for which the princess would provide them with information regarding Archades, a promise that Amaya had kept and that she kept keeping since she did not he had never stopped having contacts with the imperials.

The Rozarian ambassadors had to support, albeit against their will, the imprudent action of their prince who they considered a hazard in all respects.

The absence of Prince Al-Cid certainly did not go unnoticed and for some it seemed suspicious, and these who noticed it were Balthier, Larsa and Judge Zargabaath.

The latter wondered where Al-Cid had gone at a time like this, where his presence was required, the excuse of "internal matters in Rozaria" for them was a not very credible excuse.

Al-Cid had managed to return to Rabanastre before Amaya and secretly prepare for his arrival in the city. He had contacted Amaya's old acquaintance with the Centurio clan while he had instructed one of his assistants, Hilda, to lead Amaya and her group to an apartment of the latter, located in the district north of Rabanastre.

While the Rozarian prince was returning to the Palace, he met the young Archadian emperor in the company of Balthier intent on discussing various issues. The two humas noticed the arrival of the Rozarian accompanied by one of his inseparable assistants.

The two Archadians wanting to investigate the account of Al-Cid approached him, asking him how the famous "internal quests in Rozaria" had gone, the Rozarian who had foreseen in advance that someone would ask him about his absence, promptly replied with an excuse created by mail for that occasion.

-So how "your internal matters" went, I hope they didn't take more of your commitments here with the restoration ceremony, "said Balthier in a rather sarcastic and at the same time pungent tone.

Balthier had never digested Al-Cid and his ways of being as "honeyed" as courtship, he called him a madman from the madman because of the moves that the Rozarian made whenever a female specimen appeared around him.

-My time is very often, unlike yours.-Al-Cid replied mischievously, settling his clothes and making strange gestures with his hands.

-The time you spend under some petticoats, which you cleverly call "internal matters" not to say fun as an excuse does not shine of fantasy. - Balthier annoyed.

-You may be confusing with you ... accustomed to dating people of dubious taste. My friend, you women with us know how to do and I would never dare to define a woman that way. - He cut short the Rozarian having to endure bad taste acudes, from who had the cheek to call himself "a gentleman thief" whom he found more vulgar in the ways and in the language that little adapted to the noble origins of Balthier.

Larsa silently watched the two men nag each other, throwing themselves poisoned every other word, until the young emperor, impatient and raising his eyes to the sky for that situation to say the least embarrassing, decided to intervene.

-Please, gentlemen, this is not the time nor the place for this kind of thing, "said the young emperor, intervening to separate the two humas.

"Say Lord Larsa what would be the kind of things you're referring to?" Al-Cid pretended not to understand when Larsa had perfectly understood what he and Balthier were talking about, while maliciously turning to the little emperor.

Larsa in front of such a question took on a rather disgruntled expression as he stared into his eyes at Al-Cid, it was difficult for poor Larsa to feel at ease with the very ambiguous manner of the Rozaran prince.

\- Leave it alone. - Said the boy quite embarrassed while Al-Cid looked at him mischievously.

-I'd rather ask you what the situation is like here at the palace, I know that the Marquis arrived yesterday. -The Rozarian added, asking Larsa and Balthier for information.

\- He had an interview with Lady Ashe this morning. - concluded the young emperor looking at the Rozarian. - It was a long hearing on how busy. -

"Lady Ashe how is she?" Al-Cid asked worriedly.

-Well, but still continues to be under stress due to the preparations, "replied Balthier.

Al-Cid was silent again, trying to figure out how the hearing between Ashe and his uncle could have gone and here the prince began to think of the worst of the worst. The Rozarian tried not to show his concern that grew with every passing second.

The prince urgently needed to talk to his assistant Malta to get more information than to talk to Ondore, as Larsa and Balthier seemed to know little.

Al-Cid heaved a huge sigh after which, with a small excuse, they left the two Archadians to go to his quarters. From a distance Balthier and Larsa noticed something strange in the prince's attitude but said nothing, for them the Rozarians were people with strange and strange behavior.

 _ *** Rabastre 09.00 am (5 hours after Al-Cid's departure for Bujierba) ***_

In addition to the sudden departure of Prince Al-Cid at four in the morning to Buhjierba to warn Amaya of what was about to happen a few hours later in Rabanastre, or of the hearing between Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca and her uncle, the Marquis Ondore, for the discussion concerning Princess Ondine.

Finally the sun had risen and in a few hours Ashe would have met his uncle, he would have had all the answers she and Basch were looking for regarding Princess Ondine about the situation that had arisen around her person.

The night before the meeting with her uncle, the young Ashelia had not been able to fall asleep, in fact she had turned over several times in the sheets of her bed, waiting with great impatience for tomorrow.

Shortly before dawn, the young princess had commissioned one of her maids to deliver a message to Judge Gabranth to invite him to have breakfast, she had also sent one to Larsa, advising him of the judge's absence in order to talk to him about some things about Dalmasca.

Basch when he saw himself receiving Ashe's invitation for a breakfast, he was stunned by the message his ex-lady sent her.

A note containing a few lines, but the contents of which were great

importance.

 **I'll wait for you at nine on the blue terrace for breakfast.**

 **P.S: I should talk to you.**

 **Ashe**

Basch did not know what to expect from that meeting, most probably Ondore would have been there too, but one thing the captain was sure of, namely that the Marquis and Ashe would finish talking about Ondine. So it was important for him to be present.

The huma decided to prepare himself and in order not to arouse suspicion he put on his robes as Judge Magister, heading towards the terrace that Lady Ashe had indicated in the message.

It was exactly nine o'clock in the morning, when Basch arrived at the blue terrace wearing his armor, a young maid opened the door and invited him to enter.

The judge took a few steps when suddenly he stopped when in front of him appeared the figure of the princess who for so many years had served with devotion, Basch was happy to see the princess with a decidedly more calm attitude than that of the previous days.

But in fact it was not really so, especially when with great disappointment Basch noticed heavy signs of fatigue on the princess. Ashe admitted that he had not slept that night because of the tension and anxiety generated by his meeting with his uncle.

"What are these signs, Majesty?" Asked Basch, seeing Ashe's deep circles.

"This night I couldn't get to sleep because of my uncle meeting last night," Ashelia said in a sorry voice through which you could notice some nervousness.

\- You need to rest. In these days you have been focused body and soul on the preparations for the ceremony as well as the political commitments you have as a future queen. You cannot neglect yourself like this.- the former knight rebuked her, seeing her princess so spoiled.

\- Closed as they are among the various documents and various paperwork how do you think I have the time to go out and enjoy a sunny day? - the princess looks rather annoyed, feeling treated like a child.

She was no longer five years old, nor had twenty and with all the things she had to do she was no longer a girl but a woman and this Basch still did not realize it.

"I'm just worried about you!" Basch exclaimed, letting all his concern for the girl leak out.

"I understand you, but here what you have to worry about is not me, but Ondine ... that's why I called you." Ashelia said, looking the judge in the eye.

-You managed to meet Ondore last night ... is he the one who told you about it? the knight asked, quite alarmed.

-Yes ..- Ashe said nodding his head, as he looked worriedly at Basch, for a moment he tried to put himself in the captain's shoes trying to figure out which feelings and thoughts such news could generate him, certainly not good.

Basch looked at Ashe, his gaze as his body had become stiff and hard, and an expression of anger appeared. Ashelia had never seen Basch get angry like that, and yet Princess Ashe knew how much Basch held Ondine, there was no moment when the captain didn't think of his beloved.

-As you already know Basch, yesterday I received confirmation from my uncle that in this whole affair he centers my sister, so I thought of calling you because being involved in this story too, I think you might be interested in the thing.- the princess added, trying to maintain the utmost seriousness in the face of that situation by continuing to talk.

\- Anyway Basch I hope that anything, my uncle, wants to tell me that regards Ondine, you for no reason will have to react ... I only foresee trouble ... - Ashe said, staring at Basch who was not happy at all with how he was putting that situation.

"I am glad that you, Lady Ashe are able to keep a cool head, I am afraid I will not be able to stay calm this time ... it is too personal." Basch said showing his nervousness.

"You're not the only one to hear you like that," the woman added.

-The most important thing is that whatever Ondore will tell us this does not affect the ceremony and the various preparations.- exclaimed Basch.

-Well ... I can't wait for everything to go smoothly, I'm living the most stressful days of my life- Ashe commented on the strong stress he had felt in those days.

\- Never as much as you were part of the "Resistance" .- The captain added, thinking back to the last year since the war ended.

Ashe had to admit it even when she was in the "Resistance", hunted down like a criminal of the worst sort throughout Ivalice along with Basch, she had experienced critical and stressful minds that compared to what she was going through at that moment seemed so far away.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you, better now than to find yourself in that condition again," said the princess, reminiscing about a not exactly happy past.

Basch agrees with the last sentence of the princess. Both had sacrificed so much for that peace and at the same time because of the war they had lost everything.

-According to you, what will uncle tell you about Lady Ondine? - asked the Landisian.

\- Well ... besides telling me that it hit you, he told me that it was the same Ondine that made him promise not to say anything, apparently though he transgressed his will. He added that the matter is very complex and that there are things we take for granted. - He added the princess thinking back to what her uncle had told her.

Basch hearing the last words of the girl began to get a clear idea of what was the situation that had worn Ondine to behave in that way.

\- Ondine perhaps it is painful to disappear because of the Occurians. From what little I know, after following us in Giruvegan, I know like you, that you talked to Gerun but I don't know what about it, I think maybe they put her in front of an unfounded choice her .. you know ... - the captain stayed.

"It is probable, this would explain his behavior and why he disappeared. They will have given you a period of time to think about it and choose which side to take." Ashe added, thinking back to the hypothesis extended by the Basch.

But all of a sudden Basch remembered Ondore's message and its contents, especially the way he stopped to think of a strange phrase that had struck him

 **\- "... Because this moment is blessed by the Gods. Your uncle, Halim Ondore IV.** "

Basch thought over and over again about that phrase and its meaning that he could have, of one thing he was sure was ill-suited to the hypothesis that he and Ashe were doing themselves about the Occurians.

There had to be more, but what could it be?

-Your Majesty, we are all wrong ... your uncle in the message he sent sent a particular phrase " _Because this moment is blessed by the Gods .." which clashes with our hypothesis._

-Then what can be "blessed by the gods" ...? - asked the Dalmatian girl thinking back to the sentence.

-I think its meaning is positive, something to celebrate and that perhaps concerns Ondine.-Basch made this clear wondering if to which "happy event" the marquis could refer.

-Basch happy events, are exclusively weddings, births, birthdays, baptisms, anniversaries, commemorations, awards, victories, ceremonies, meetings of old friends or relatives ... as you can see they are many, but I do not understand which can be traced back to my sister.

\- I would start with listing weddings, births, anniversaries, ceremonies and family reunions - the captain said making a selection of the various events listed by Ashe.

\- Effectively these could reconnect to Ondine, but some I think are out of place. Therefore I would exclude births and ceremonies. Ondine has always hated ceremonies and births ... I do not see myself in this situation also because you two is a lot that you do not feel no ...?! - Ashe said, quite embarrassed thinking about her sister's relationship with Basch.

Basch found the reasoning of Princess Ashe quite logical and eliminated events such as births and ceremonies, what remained were weddings, anniversaries and meetings with relatives or friends.

And look a bit with the Restoration ceremony of the kingdom of Dalmasca there would have been two events on the remaining three, but how could they be blessed by the gods ? Something was still escaping them.

Once again Basch and Ashe made a hole in the water, the only event at this point that could have had a logical connection with Ondore's phrase was marriage.

Were the two humas skeptical enough to think that maybe Ondine had "married" and hadn't wanted to let anyone know? Very probably for them the possibilities were many, above all because with the announcement concerning "the execution of Basch", Legally Ondine was widowed in every respect, so if he wanted he could remarry. Therefore it was not a possibility to be excluded.

With this both Basch and Ashelia themselves were convinced that the news that Ondore would report to them, concerned a possible second marriage of the same Ondine with a person to their own.

Both the judge and the princess looked at each other for a moment, as if to convince themselves that this absurd hypothesis was probably true, because according to their reasoning all this went on to explain the strange behavior of the Marquis and the actions of Princess Ondine.

What both Basch and Princess Ashelia had taken for granted and that Ondire's situation was actually another and much more complex than the hypothesis regarding her second marriage.

But at that very moment Ashe's uncle, Halim Ondore IV, made his appearance and surprised his niece with Basch. Two blows of his stick were enough against the floor to allow Ondore to be noticed by the other two humas who had nothing in the room.

Finally the moment of truth, after much waiting, had come and could not wait any longer.


	28. Chapter 28

_**WOMEN WHO LIVE TWO LIVES ARE VERY OFTEN (chapter 28)**_

"As far as I can see, I have interrupted a pleasant meeting." Halim said, taking a few steps forward, addressing his granddaughter with a skeptical expression. Meanwhile, both Ashe and Basch turned to the Marquis figures, both were far too close for Halim's opinion.

-Ashe you have not by chance "forgotten" about our meeting .. why is he here? -

The marquis pointed out. -I thought it was just you and me ... -Halim said, glancing at Basch in his uniform as Judge Magister.

-I want to remind you, my dear nephew, that the matter is serious ...- added the Marquis, taking on a serious expression, taking a few steps towards the figure of the young princess.

-I don't see why Basch's presence should be a nuisance. He has the right to hear what you have to tell me about my sister. "Ashe thundered, losing patience, asserting her position as future queen.

-You are wrong Ashe, it does not concern him. On this occasion, his presence is out of place. "Halim pointed out, squaring the judge from head to toe.

-Did you hear Judge Gabranth? Your presence here is no longer required, you can go.- Ondore said, addressing Captain Basch with a certain coldness. After all Basch was impersonating his brother at the time and had to continue supporting those appearances, the risk of getting caught was too high.

The Landisian could not afford such a misstep.

Basch however much he wished to remain to see the developments of that situation, he had to obey the request of the Marquis in spite of himself, since he had addressed him as Judge Gabranth and not as Basch.

This made the Marquis want to understand the house.

An unkind and subtle way to make him understand that his presence there was inappropriate and at the same time annoying.

Ashe protested not a little with his uncle for that lack of respect for the captain, that by not wanting to make unnecessary discussions, I reassure the young woman not to worry and to focus on what was really important.

Once Basch left both Ashelia and Ondore alone, the judge decides to go to little Larsa, who has been waiting for him in the meantime.

Left alone, Ashe did not give time to speak to his uncle. The princess almost verbally attacked her for the lack of respect he had for the former captain.

-Are you always so unbearable, with what arrogance do you come here, in my rooms, to pretend to dictate the law? This is not Buhjierba .. here we are in Dalmasca! - Ashe recalled imposing his will as a royal member.

"It surprises me that you answer me this way, after I have come here to bring you the news about your sister." The Marquis objected annoyed that little tolerating such ways in his granddaughter, this was not the way a future queen had to to behave.

But Ashe as queen was an exception according to some pirate airman with a bad sense of humor.

-The last time I saw Ondine was that day on Bahamut.- the princess said returning with the mind to that day when the war with the empire had finally ended.

-What you don't know is that your sister has been in Buhjierba all this time ...- said the Marquis, taking a step towards her granddaughter who was resting on the desk.

-Probably because of his second marriage ... that's why you wanted to dismiss Basch.-Ashe added almost annoyed, anticipating the marquis, his uncle in hearing this insinuation was almost surprised for a moment then returning to his usual imperturbability even if visibly somewhat annoyed.

-NO! - said Halim, raising his voice almost irritated. -The reason I'm here is them! - said the Marquis, pointing to the door with a gesture of his stick.

Ashe at first did not understand what the huma had meant then he saw his uncle, flying towards the door, calling the name of a woman.

-Get forward Karaii, bring the two principles here!

-Can I come in?! .. Are you sure? - a weak female voice answered from behind the door, you could notice a certain anxiety in her, as if she had an aura to be seen.

-What's going on!? - Ashelia asked in a frenzied way as she lost control of herself, in an instant all her determination disappeared and a certain agitation took over the girl who, addressing her uncle, asked for answers that seemed not to come.

"Now you will see!" Halim replied, addressing her granddaughter, with a calm that made Ashelia nervous.

From afar Ashelia saw the door open and a young woman, perhaps twenty years older, dressed in the typical Buhjierba clothes, come forward. The woman carried two children with her, a boy of about three years old was holding her with her plump hands on the long skirt of the nurse, with a frightened expression.

While in her arms, the nurse was holding a newborn baby, perhaps a year younger than she was sleeping, while the young girl gently rocked him.

Ashe was amazed she could not explain the presence of those three figures in front of her and how they related to her sister Ondine.

-Who are they?! - Ashe asked stunned while still observing the young nurse with the two children skeptically.

-They are why your sister, Lady Ondine, was hiding. As you can see in the middle, there is no second marriage. If you do not believe my words, observe with your own eyes. "The Marquis said somewhat amused, diligent as he corrected the gaffe made by her granddaughter.

Ashe couldn't believe everything she was seeing, that moment was so surreal.

But finally the princess knew the real reason, which had pushed her sister into hiding and cut all ties with her. The girl don't believe you have her eyes, Ondore had really caught her surprised this time. So he suddenly understood that "the event blessed by the gods was that" they were "the two princes, considering the origins of his sister.

The princess didn't know what to say or home to do, whether to be happy or to get angry. On his face an expression was revealed that was indecipherable, while his uncle, Ondore rejoiced at the mere sight of the two children, was convinced that the two principles would be Dalmasca's future.

Ashe could not notice her uncle's joy and enthusiasm in seeing those two creatures, in a certain sense she too felt happy to see those two angel faces.

Then the princess did not fail to notice the physical features of the two children, both of them had blond and straight hair, Ashe a for a few seconds met her gaze with that of the older child, her eyes were the color of the sea, they were a truly wonderful blue.

The young queen had never seen such intense blue eyes, in a certain sense that child had something familiar, she seemed to have seen him somewhere. The girl slowly approached the boy so as not to frighten him, the boy was already afraid of himself.

As Ashelia started to approach, the boy withdrew, hiding behind Karaii's skirt, to which he held on firmly.

-Don't be afraid ... -Ashe said turning to the three-year-old boy in a sweet and calm tone.

-Your Majesty, you must understand Rasler doesn't know you, this is the first time he sees you ... it's all new for him. -She said the nurse to the future queen of Dalmasca, who was surprised to hear the name of the little boy pronounced.

-Did you say Rasler ?! -The young sovereign asked even more stunned, while blinking her eyes several times staring at the figure of Karaii.

-Yes is the name of the child. It was his mother, Lady Ondine who wanted the boy to bear this name .- Karaii replied looking at the small Rasler. Ashe was more and more incredulous, while smug Ondore watched the whole scene.

-Is that the other child? - asked the princess curiously, wanting to know also the identity of the second child.

"He is Noah." The nurse quickly replied to her Majesty's question.

Ashelia had already heard that name coming out of Basch's mouth, Noah was the name of the captain's twin brother, the same name as his father's killer.

The princess darkened for a moment, wondering to herself why her sister had decided to give "that very name" to that child, the name of a murderer, the name of a man whom Ashelia hated with all of herself.

At this point the princess, irritated enough to face Ondore to ask explanations, her eyes sparkled full of anger and resentment but her uncle was unable to give her any answer.

Ashelia returned to look at the child, staring at him for a long moment that creature who blissfully slept in the arms of the nurse, then her gaze rested again on her uncle, asking her not to lie and tell her the truth.

The princess understood that her uncle was still hiding something from her that hesitated to tell her.

-Because he called him Noah! - Ashe roared forcing his uncle to tell her everything he knew about his sister.

-Because those are Judge Magister Gabranth's children. They are the fruit of the relationship between your sister and the Archadian judge. Do you understand what I mean ... is it because this whole situation is so complicated? -She said the Marquis assuming a serious and gloomy expression. He didn't like giving his niece such news at all, but for his own good he had to do it.

Ashelia hearing the words of her uncle was stunned for a few minutes. It was like a cold shower for her, a deep anger pervaded her, an hatred so ancient and well-rooted within her that she would hardly let her go.

She was indignant, offended, angry as her sister could have allowed herself to that murderer, Ashelia wanted to shout her anger, but she refrained, that was neither the place nor the right moment.

Therefore the young queen had to refrain from letting go, she was always asked to keep a certain demeanor and a certain appearance, she did not know who from the door of her study could enter and find her in a condition that would give rise to gossip and out of place comments .

A thousand thoughts passed through Ashe's mind, lightning fast and then after a long pause the young woman began to reconnect all the pieces and those things that made no sense to her.

Ashe was beginning to understand everything. Ondore's open hostility to Basch, his disrespect for the latter, not to mention the claim to have Basch turned away.

Seeing the two children, Ashe, he wondered how those two innocent creatures could be the children of a cowardly assassin, who had taken away from her what she loved and loved most, her family and father.

Ashe tried to recompose, but it was almost completely useless every attempt was vain, the princess was in the grip of strong emotions that were taking over her person. The young Dalmatian queen of one thing was certain, she felt sorry for the fate of those two children who were indissolubly and involuntarily tied to suffer the fate of their father.

Princess Ashe wanted to ask many questions, the first of all was how could she tell Basch? How did things really stand between Ondine and Judge Gabranth? What kind of relationship did they have?

But above all another question tormented the young woman why to call the older child Ralsler, like her deceased consort? What was the meaning of all this?

-Are you sure of what you are saying? -The princess nervously asked, observing her uncle for a long time, in her heart she hoped that he was wrong ... because she knew Ondine long enough to know that she would never give herself to others who were not Basch .

The future ruler of Dalmasca, Ashelia wanted to see us clearly, before reporting everything she had known to Basch. He wanted to investigate and clarify the situation and the only person he knew he could turn to was Lord Larsa.

For more than two years Ondine had hidden in Archades under the emperor's eyes pretending to be a refugee of war, who had abandoned her country to rebuild a new life.

And it was at that time that Ondine under another name, taking advantage of a false identity, had approached both the emperor and Judge Gabranth who had ended up taking her under his wing.

Lord Larsa was the one who had had the chance to meet her in those clothes, with him there was also the other judge, Zargabaat, perhaps they would have helped her to clarify the matter.

Ashe still looked into her uncle's eyes, the latter returned her gaze and then turning her gaze towards the two princes, imposed on her granddaughter a notice that she absolutely had to respect.

-Not a single word with the judge! -the Marquis made her present with absolute austerity.

Now there was never a strong tension in the room and the same Karaii who was witnessing the discussion between the young princess and her uncle, made her understand that everything that happened in that room had to keep it to herself.


End file.
